The Legend of Spyro: Storm of Destiny
by Polaris the dragon
Summary: Five years have passed since Spyro awoke to find that he is no longer the purple dragon. War is on the ohrizon and now he must take down Flame the purple dragon of legend and save the world from his tyranical rule. Sequel to A change in destiny
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: Storm of Destiny Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. I only own my OC Polaris. Scorch belongs to Draconlegend001 and Alec belongs to Alec the Dark Angel. Please read and review.

Spyro a red-orange fire dragon sat in front of the pool of visions observing what was happening in Warfang the once great dragon city. It had been almost five years since Spyro awoke to find that he was no longer the purple dragon and a dragon named Flame had taken his place. Now much of the world was controlled by Flame and his crew of cronies who ruled with an iron paw.

"Do you see anything my love?" A female voice asked quietly as someone gently placed their head on Spyro's shoulder.

"Just the usual visions my darling nothing else." Spyro responded turning to the source of the voice. Cynder sighed and nuzzled Spyro's affectionately.

Over the last seven years Cynder was the only thing that had kept Spyro sane throughout the entire ordeal. They were even once close to getting married but it was stopped when Flame invaded the island they had been banished to along with all the other citizens that were loyal to Terrador who Spyro found out was next in line for the throne and Cynder was to be his successor.

"Moring love birds." A yellow-orange dragon named Polaris said as he entered into the room. "Did anything new happening since yesterdays little rebellion?"

"Your brother passed another law, and from the looks of things it is forcing dragons to keep guards in their homes and with all family members at all time." Spyro replied as he looked deeper in the pool of visions.

"What about our dads and Polaris's uncle did you find them yet?" Cynder asked hopefully.

"No I have not been able to find them and the Chronicler says that they have not passed on yet so they must still be alive somewhere. The thing is I cannot seem to find them anywhere ever since they escaped from Flame's hold." Spyro replied.

"Well wherever they are I am sure they are fine." Cynder responded and wrapped her tail around Spyros. "I would like to know who is leading the rebellion in that new city Dragon Wing. They just appeared out of nowhere and started attacking all of the cities controlled by Flame."

"Hmm I think I have been get a fix on someone from there, ah ha I found something." Spyro said as a large room that looked much like the guardians chamber came into view.

"What is this someone is spying on us." A familiar British voice shouted.

"Who are you and what do you want?" A baratone voice asked as none other then Terrador himself came into view along with his mate. "Who would dare to spy on us speak before I find you and have you beheaded."

"Daddy," Cynder said happily.

"Cynder, by the ancestors your alive." Terrador said his faced beaming with joy

"I do not believe it they are alive." Queen Lumina said as she burst into tears.

"Your majesties." Spyro and Polaris said with a bow.

"Ignitus how are you…?" Cyril began.

"That is not Ignitus; that my friend is Spyro by the ancestors you look like an exact replica of your father." Terrador laughed.

"Did someone call me?" Another voice asked.

"Dad," Spyro shouted happily.

"Spyro by the ancestors," Ignitus said as he too came into view of the pool of visions. The once great fire dragon and clan leader seemed to have aged a little bit since the last time Spyro has seen him. Yet he still carried himself with the same youthful energy he always had.

"Is my uncle there as well?" Polaris asked.

"Yes he is around here somewhere, then again you know your uncle he is always fiddling with something. So tell me have you met the other four guardians yet are they there as well?" Terrador asked.

"Yes they arrived the same time we did." Spyro said hoping that he would not ask who they were since Spyro thought it would be a bad idea to mention Ember was guardian of fear.

"What of Ember? Is she still alive and have you found her?" Ignitus asked.

"Yes we found her, and she is kind of the guardian of fear. Her children are here as well and we have been helping to take care of them" Spyro said seeing how he could no longer dodge the bullet that had been shot. He expected the group to break out into shouting, but to Spyro's surprise they all smiled.

"That is good, I am glad to hear she is alright." Terrador said happily.

"Not just good your majesty, she is doing better than we could ever have hoped for. The guardian of Fear is quite an accomplishment considering what she has been through." Cyril said happily.

"What about you two do I have any grandchilderen to look forward to when you arrive?" Queen Lumina asked.

"Not yet mom, we have been waiting for that until after we are married." Cynder said placing her head on Spyro's shoulder again.

"What is going on in here." A pink dragoness said as she entered into the room carrying two hatchilngs on her back.

"Well speak of the devil, here she is now." Polaris said making room for Ember to enter in.

"Oh your majesties it is an honor to speak with you." Ember said with a bow.

"Ember we were just talking about you. How are you children doing my dear?" Cyril asked.

"They are doing very well, they are just learning how to talk watch. Valentine, Corona say hello to the kind and queen you can do it." Ember said sweetly. The hatchlings however took one look and cowered behind their mother's neck. "Uh sorry we are working on that, they are a bit shy."

"Oh well that will take time, you should have seen Spyro when he was a hatchling. He use to be terrified of meeting new dragons. Every time we tried to get him to meet someone we had never met before he would cower behind his mother's leg or mine if I was closer." Ignitus chuckled.

"So how much longer do you think you will be on Phantom Island?" Terrador asked.

"Not much longer, we have almost completed our training and will be able to leave by the end of today." Spyro replied.

"That is good I am sure the alternate Malefor has been training you very hard and we will be able to see a lot of good results." Ignitus said.

"Hang on how did you know about us training with a Malefor from an alternate dimension?" Polaris asked giving them a comical version of a suspicious glare.

"Ha ha ha how could we not know? WE are the guardians and he has been reporting to us ever since your training began. I thought it was rather clever of Galaxia to use him to train you. Besides, who better to train you on how to defeat a purple dragon then another purple dragon?" Terrador laughed.

"Yah Good Malefor is a real taskmaster." Spyro commented.

"Good because what he has been putting you up against is the kind of things you will be facing when you take on Flame and his cronies. AT the same time remember what you have faced may not be the same kind of things you will face when you fight Flame. The alternate Malefor may be good an honest but Flame is not. He may even try to play dirty on you so be prepared." Ignitus warned with a concerned look.

"We know, I have not forgotten to add in the increase in strength my brother has gotten over the five years we have been gone." Polaris replied clenching his claws into a fist

"Calm yourself young dragon, remember that revenge is a poison and can turn into the very thing you worked so hard to destroy." Ignitus said.

"Of course master Ignitus." Polaris said with a bow.

"Good now we must go I am afraid. There is much planning to be done for your coming." Terrador said.

"You do not have to daddy it is not that big a deal." Cynder insisted.

"Yes it is darling, the guardians and the princess of Dragon Wing are coming that is quite a big deal." Queen Lumina said.

"Not to mention we can throw you that bridal shower you were suppose to have five years ago." Terrador added.

"Uh I think Cynder is right I do not think that this should be a big deal." Spyro said with a nervous chuckle.

"Or you are afraid of being in the spotlight again." Polaris chuckled.

"I think a bridal shower is just the thing we need for the people of Dragon Wing. I will have the announcers send out the notice right away. By the end of the year we will have one of the new guardians for an in-law." Queen Lumina said excitedly.

"Oh no here we go again." Spyro muttered.

"You will survive Spyro, being in front of a crowd is nothing compared to what you have faced." Terrador said reassuringly.

"I hate to say it your majesty but I think public appearance is worse than anything they have ever faced." Cyril countered.

"Hey guys I just finished with the last of the preparations." Yami said as he entered into the room with a large smile.

"Hey Spyro," Another voice shouted.

"I am still not talking to you Sparx." Spyro said ignoring the yellow dragonfly that flew overhead.

"Yeah I know, after all these years I defiantly deserved that. I know I said a lot of bad things and almost ruined your relationship with Cynder and I'm sorry. You have every right to be angry at me for that and I can completely understand if you never want to talk to me again." Sparx said as he sounded for the first time like his father.

"Aw we forgive you just as long as you promise not to talk about my past again." Cynder said.

"Can I make fun of the face that you two are in love?" Sparx asked hopefully.

"No Sparx, but I am sure you will find plenty of other things to torment us about." Spyro replied with a smile.

"Well to bad you two love birds." Sparx laughed.

"Guess I kind of expected something like this from you." Spyro said shaking his head slightly. Sparx just responded with his usual happy go lucky smile which nearly made Spyro burst out laughing.

"Something's just never chance." Ignitus responded with a smile of his own.

X-X

(Flame's P.O.V)

"Come on I am getting bored already." Flame shouted throwing his goblet at a mole who was dressed as a clown.

"What about why did the chicken cross the road." The clown mole said.

"You already told that joke a thousand times already." Flame said slouching in his golden chair which was filled with fancy and comfortable pillows.

"Please sir I have given you all the material I have there is nothing more I can do." The mole pleaded.

"Well then think of something new or else I will throw you into the dungeon." Flame threatened.

"That is all I know your majesty I swear." The mole pleaded.

"That is too bad, take him away." Flame said with a light gesture. Immediately several panthers came forward and dragged the mole into the dungeons. The mole yelled and kicked as he was dragged down and Flame shouted for another entertainer.

"It is sad so hard to find good entertainment these days." Volt said with a sigh.

"So true," Flame said as a panther dressed as a mime came forward. "Next, I am sick and tired of mimes."

"So tell me how much of Malefor's powers have you managed to absorb my king" Scorch asked

"Even after five years I have made little leeway in gaining Malefors powers. I know he is more powerful then what I have seen yet he will not surrender that power to me." Flame grumbled angrily.

"Do not worry, he will eventually it is only a matter of time. After all that is what happened to your parents after being in tortured for so long?" Richter said with a laugh. "Guess they were not smart enough to see that they were only mere pawns."

"Yes and pawns like them do not survive long my new world. They will continue to be exterminated until only the strong remain." Flame said with a grin.

"Who could have guessed that five years ago that you would go from the most abused dragon in all of history to the most powerful one. Too bad Polaris did not see the signs, we could have used his powers." Freeze added.

"Well he had his chance and he let it go, so now Polaris must suffer the consequences just like everyone else has." Richter said

"It would not have mattered either way. Had he joined I would have to kill him anyway so that he could not try and overthrow me." Flame said softly.

"Well at least he is dead now." Richter said

"I do not believe that he is dead." Flame replied more to himself then to the other four. "After five years no one has been able to find my brother or the other apprentices."

"They are dead my king after being gone for five years there is no way those phonies could have survived." Richter laughed heartily.

"You are wrong, they are still out there I know it. They must have been spending these five years training in some hidden place to prepare themselves for when they face me. That is why I must obtain Malefor's full power with that I will truly be unstoppable, even too those two bit rip off's" Flame muttered clenching his paw into a fist.

"Are you sure you are not over thinking this my king?" Scorch asked.

"No I know my brother and that wretched Spyro is out there still. They will not mock me I will be the most powerful dragon in all of history it is my destiny." Flame replied as he stared off into oblivion. He contemplated on how to force Malefor into submission; then again Flame figured the only way to obtain his power was to kill the mighty purple dragon.

**Well here is Chapter 1 of The Legend of Spyro Storm of Destiny. In case you do not know what is going on then please reread the legend of Spyro a change in destiny. Until the next Chapter Polaris the dragon out. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Spyro: Storm of Destiny chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters accept my OCS Polaris, Angel, Richter and Frost. The other OC's belong to their rightful owners

The next morning Spyro and the others awoke early and prepared themselves for the portal that would send them to Dragonwing. Good Malefor had returned to his world sometime during the nigh which made Spyro sad because he did not get to thank the good Malefor for all the help he had given. However Galaxia was.

"Well it is time now, you must return to the world as fully fledged guardians. You are up against a mighty foe that now has the power of two purple dragons." Galaxia said

"We will find a way, if not then all hope is lost." Alec said.

"Excellent, now step through the portal and it will take you to Dragonwing." Galaxia said. Spyro looked at Cynder and smiled.

"Come my darling our home awaits." Spyro said and stepped through the portal. Cynder and the others soon followed. The portal lead them into the middle of a barren city which was not all that surprising considering it was still early in the morning.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Cynder said in awe

"Well hello their princess Cynder we meet again." A familiar voice said. Spyro turned and saw that it belonged to none other than Frost an ice dragon who had tried to woo Cynder five years ago.

"Hey beat it Frost. I thought my cousin told you that she already had a mate five years ago." Cryo growled angrily.

"Well things have changed; you see I am not as weak as I was five year ago. Now I have the power to crush all eight of you in a single move." Frost bragged as he strutted in front of the group.

"I would be careful if I were you, pride always comes before the fall." Yami warned.

"Be quiet you ingrate you do not see that you are talking to your future king?" Frost demanded angrily.

"You know I think after five years nothing has truly changed Frost. Face it you are still not strong enough to face all eight of these dragons let alone one of them." Cynder said with a smile.

"You are right I cannot defeat all eight of you alone. That is why I have brought in some back up. Come forth my followers and bring down these pathetic worms." Frost said turning his head around behind him. The color from his cheeks drained as Frost saw a pile of dragons on top of one another, and on the very top was Polaris, Alec, and Ember.

"Sorry were you looking for this lot?" Polaris asked

"We just thought we would take out the trash for you." Ember added with a stone look.

"Why you little…" Frost roared as he charged at Spyro and tried to slash him across the face." Spyro however just sidestepped the attack and used his wing to deflect Frosts tail as it came hurtling at Spyro's chest. Frost leapt forward and pinned Spyro to the ground.

"That is better but not good enough." Spyro growled and kicked Frost in the stomach sending the ice dragon several feet in the air. Frost landed on the ground with a hard thud and a web of vines rose from the ground and bound every part of Frosts body.

"Wow nice work Alec since when could you make vines come out of the ground like that?" Spyro asked as Alec helped Spyro to his feet.

"That is the thing I did not do that." Alec said in a slightly concerned tone.

"No I did," A familiar baritone like voice said. Spyro turned as saw Terrador himself standing at the edge of the street clad in golden armor and a group of guards surrounding him. Terrador moved down the street and passed Spyro without as much as a word.

"Your majesty please you would not do anything to your future son in law would you?" Frost said as Terrador grabbed Frost by the neck and hoisted him into the air.

"You are right I would not do anything to you, not because you thing you are going to be my son in law, but because you are a resident in my city. However the guards I cannot promise will do the same, take him away." Terrador said.

"Yes your majesty." Two of the guards said and forcefully took Frost away

"Now that we are finished with that little distraction Frost caused. how about a hug for your father Cynder?" Terrador asked.

"Oh daddy I have missed you so much." Cynder said hugging the mighty earth dragon happily.

"So have I my daughter." Terrador whispered happily.

"You majesty it is good to see you again" Spyro said with a bow along with the bows of the others.

"Ah yes if it is not my future son in law, come you do not have to bow though I do appreciate the gesture." Terrador said with an extremely wide smile.

"Then what would you have me do my king?" Spyro asked.

"For now we must go to the temple I am sure your father would like to see that you have returned with his own eyes. Then we can debrief you about everything that has happened over the five years you have been gone." Terrador said and turned towards the end of the street.

Spyro and the others followed the king through the maze like city. Thankfully not many people were up yet so Spyro did not have to worry about being worshipped as royalty. Terrador lead the group into the heart of the city where a large temple with four large statures around it stood.

"Wow it's so beautiful." Cynder gasped.

"I know and its even bigger than the one in Warfang." Yami said.

"And from the looks of things it has even tighter security." Polaris observed as Terrador approached the door and inserted his paw into the slot on the door. Several seconds the door rolled aside and Spyro walked into what looked like a giant hive.

"Welcome to the temple of Dragonwing, as you can tell we have made a few adjustments to the design so it will take some time to get use to." Terrador said as he walked into the very center of the building.

"Halt in the name of king..oh your majesty Im sorry I thought you were someone trying to infiltrate the temple." Cyril said as he stepped out from one of the hallways.

"No way that is Master Cyril I cannot believe it. I have had the honor of meeting my second favorite idle." Venom said excitedly.

"Who is your first?" Aero asked.

"Ignitus the guardian of fire, they say he is very wise and powerful. Who know once he sees me maybe he will adopt me as his son." Venom said with a large smile.

"Well there is only one problem with that theory. Master Ignitus already has a son and he is destined to become the next guardian of fire." Polaris chuckled.

"Really then why did we spend five years with this stuck up loser then?" Venom snorted signaling to Spyro.

"Duh because he is the same guy dude and people say that I am dumb." A familiar sarcastic voice said.

"Hey Sparx it has been a while." Spyro said turning to where Sparx's voice had come from.

"Well hey to you two love birds, I hope that you did not do anything drastic while I was away like making little dragon babies." Sparx said flying right in front of Spyro's face.

"Actually I have a confession to make." Cynder said placing a paw on her belly. Everyone gasped, but Spyro and Cynder broke into a fit of laughter. "Ha I got you guys. You should see the looks on your faces."

"Look who is here, I see you have been keeping yourself well nourished over these five years." Another more wise sounding voice said.

"Dad," Spyro shouted happily as he rushed over and hugged the mighty fire dragon. Close behind him was Volteer who also wore a large smile on his face at the sight of the new guardians.

"Well since you are all here not would you please follow me? There is something I think you all should see." Terrador said motioning for the group to follow. He lead them up several levels in the temple and down a large hallway filled with smaller rooms that were covered by a sheet.

"What is this place?" Spyro asked.

"This is the hospital wing one of the wings at least." Ignitus explained.

"Really and why are we here?" Spyro asked.

Ignitus sighed sadly and pulled back one of the sheets to revel a yellow dragon who looked in all meaning of the words the walking dead. Dark circles and bags were under his eyes and his scales were dull and had barely and color in them. When the dragon turned and looked at them with a gaze like he did not even know that he was not alone.

"By the ancestors what is wrong with him?" Cynder whispered in horror.

"Judging from the lack of color and his appearance I would say that he has been a victim of brainwashing curtsy of Flame." Polaris observed.

"Brainwashing how is that possible I thought that only Malefor had the power to brainwash others?" Aero asked.

"There is more than one way to skin a cat." Ember said with a hardened look. Then she turned and looked at Aero. "And there is two way to brainwash someone into doing what you want."

"It is true, I am sure that Malefor never taught Flame how to use his powers to brainwash others so he is forced to resort to the second method which takes many months or even years to work." Alec said wisely.

"You know about this other method?" Venom asked.

"Yes you forget I use to be a spy in the dark army before I had to escape with Polaris," Alec replied.

"Really and how exactly does this method work and why does it take so long to work?" Yami asked.

"The second method involves taking the opponents mind and breaking their entire psyche. There are many ways to do so but it would seem the one that he is so keen to using is depriving his followers of food and sleep." Polaris said as he examined the dragon even closer.

"That is not all your brother is using." A pearl white dragoness with goose like wings and golden horns and wing membranes said.

"By the ancestors, Angel what did they do to you?" Polaris whispered angrily.

"What did you brother not do to me?" Angel snorted angrily. "He used all kinds of brainwashing methods on us. He starved us, made us stay up all night, kept drilling into our heads that we were evil and that only he could save us, trying to guilt us, making us say all kinds of oaths over and over again about our undying loyalty to King Flame, and of course his personal favorite forcing people to confess their true thoughts."

"Wow that is harsh; he is using every method possible to control them." Cynder said.

"Oh Angel I am so sorry I should have stopped this from happening." Polaris said rushing over and wrapping his neck around Angel.

"No it was not your fault, it was actually because of you that I was able to resist Flames little brainwashing trick." Angel replied with a smile and nuzzled Polaris neck happily.

"Well as much as I would not like to interrupt this moment I think it would be best if Angel were to get some more rest and therapy." Volteer advised.

"Therapy what does she need to see a shrink or something?" Sparx asked.

"Actually yes, it is the only method we know of that will break the brainwashing completely. However how long it will take is up to the patient." Volteer said escorting Angel back to her room.

"This is horrible so many dragons and moles being forced to serve Flame. So many of them thought that he was saving them, but they could not see that monsters true intention." Ember said nuzzling her hatchlings causing them both to purr happily. "I am just glad that these two will never get to know their father."

"And who know maybe someday you will find a dragon who loves you and is willing to help you raise your children." Terrador said with a smile. "Now come we must die you in the guardians chamber. I am afraid that the people may get quite excited when they hear that the guardians have returned."

"Guardians I think you are confused my king we are not guardians at least not yet." Spyro said in the most polite way possible. Terrador and the other guardians however laughed.

"No you are guardians now that you have completed the training. Now we must take our place as elders until we become so old that you take that position as well." Cyril chuckled.

"Hurry I can hear the students waking up we need to head to the chamber immediately, right away, straight away uh…" Volteer stammered.

"I know now stop your rambling and lets go." Cyril shouted and forced the eight dragons down the hall. He forced them back into the center of the building where a gigantic circle embroidered with the eight elements laid.

"Quickly into the center do not dawdle." Terrador instructed. Spyro and the others obeyed without question and got into the center of the circle.

Terrador smacked his paw onto the ground and with a mighty lurch Spyro and the others we forced downward. They descended down several feet before the circle/ elevator came to a stop in front of a large room decorated with all assortments of weapons, paintings, statues, armors and trophies won from battles past. Yet the most startling of all these was the giant pool of vision that laid in the center of the room glistening in the bright crystal light and eight different colored cushions that sat around it.

"Wow this place is amazing." Spyro said as everyone entered into the room. Spyro nearly jumped when the elevator shot back up and took its place as the ground floor.

"Well we should make ourselves comfortable because I have a feeling that we are going to be down here for quite some time." Cynder said walking over to the orange red cushion and sat down. Spyro smile and sat down next to her wrapping his tail around Cynder's

"Well they had better not forget us or else they will suffer the mighty wrath of Venom the greatest of the eight guardians." Venom said with a triumphant roar.

"You idiot are you trying to get us killed." Polaris snorted and pinned Venom to the ground.

"Ah good morning everyone, as you all know today is a very special day for two reasons. First of course as you all know we are welcoming the new guardians who have been training these last five years." Ignitus said over a crowd of voices.

"In addition today we are celebrating the marriage of my daughter Cynder to Ignitus's son Spyro." Terrador shouted.

"However before they arrive we must prepare for the celebration, remember everything must be perfect. We do not want something bad to happen like the last time we tried to celebrate." Terrador warned.

"And I should warn all of you that are known for causing trouble, do not think of causing any today especially at the ceremony or the consequences will be severe." Ignitus hissed angrily.

"Wow your dad sure is violent." Venom huffed.

"Well this is really important to him; I mean it is not every day that your son marries someone from a royal family." Alec said

"True," Aero said nodding in agreement. "But can we please be quiet I am almost afraid that someone has heard us."

"Now everyone form a single file line in front of one of us and we will give you the tasks you are to complete." Ignitus said.

"Well guys I guess we are going to be down here for quite some time seeing as how the other students will be walking all over the place." Cynder said sadly. "But I guess it will not be all bad."

"When you are around darling it make it all worth it." Spyro said with a smile wrapping his tail around Cynder's and taking a seat next to her.

X-X

(Meanwhile in Warfang)

"Mother bring me my drink and make it snappy." Flame shouted as he slouched against his throne.

"Of course my beloved son we live to serve you." His mother said causing Flame to smile happily. Five years of brainwashing had done wonders to changer both his parents attitude towards serving their new king.

"King Flame," An ape said as he burst into the room and rushed towards the throne making sure to bow before speaking again. "You majesty it has been confirmed your brother and the other guardians are on the move One of our spies tell us they will be at the city of Dragon Wing by nightfall."

"I have heard otherwise my king, they have already arrived in Dragon Wing and are currently in the temple." Scorch said calmly.

"But my king the spy was sure about this." The ape shouted.

"Of course he was because the guardians are hiding them somewhere in the temple. They just told the students that so they would think that they had time to prepare that little party of theirs. My source however has actually seen them return with her eyes." Scorch said.

"What do you think we should do your majesty?" Richter asked leaning in his gilded chair.

"We cannot risk it I would trust Scorch's source more. After all she has been working for us long before she was supposedly captured, and it was thanks to her that we were able to destroy the rebel city." Flame replied with a soft but sinister smile.

"So what is our next move my king?" Freeze asked.

"We will have our spy try to take out the guardians when they are most vulnerable. It is the only way to be sure that my reign will be perfect. Tell her she does not have any time limit to do this and make sure she is discrete as possible." Flame ordered.

"Of course my king, I am sure the city will rest easier with the death of the traitors." Scorch replied with a bow and left.

"Do you really think that she will be able to take down the guardians my king?" Volt asked in a concerned tone.

"Of course, she is very good at both spying and killing which makes her a valuable piece in this game of chess. Now with all the pieces in place it is going to be one hell of a show." Flame laughed evilly.

**And thus ends another chapter to The Legend of Spyro Storm of Destiny. Who is this spy Flame and Scorch were talking about and how did she know that they guardians had returned to Dragon Wing. All that and more on the next edition of, The Legend of Spyro Storm of Destiny. Just remember to please read and review this is Polaris the dragon signing off. Thank you and good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Spyro: Storm of Destiny Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters old or new they all belong to their rightful owners. Also I do not own any of the elders/ gods they belong to Titanium Drago and Alec the dragon belongs to Alec the Dark Angel.

The next few hours went by slowly for Spyro and the others. There was not much to do except sleep, talk and put up with Sparx's constant pestering. It was not until lunchtime that Ignitus and the other guardians came down to the chamber with a look of absolute exhaustion on their faces.

"Are you alright dad?" Spyro asked.

"I am afraid not my son, we had to break up a fight between Frost and Tremor about elemental superiority. They nearly destroyed an entire hallway during the fight then proceeded to destroy an entire room." Ignitus said with a long sigh.

"Great just what we need another temple destroyed. We lost the first one to Flame, our second temple was destroyed by Flame, and now our third one is going to be destroyed by pair of childish dragons. What else can go wrong?" Cynder said with a roll of her eyes.

"Master Ignitus." A mole said as the earth elevator came down.

"Quick everyone hide." Spyro whispered.

"I think we are too late." Alec said as the mole who was riding on the elevator stared at the group.

"Jacque what is wrong?" Ignitus asked without changing his expression.

"It is Frost and Tremor again; they are fighting in the square and destroying everything." The mole Jacque said though he was actually paying attention to Spyro and the others.

"That is the last straw; those two are really in for it when we get there." Cyril growled angrily. "Why my ancestors would weep if they were to see what this child is doing."

"Well I guess it cannot be helped, we are heading to the square Jacque stay here with my son and the others until we return, and you are not to breathe a word about what you saw." Ignitus said.

"Of course Master Ignitus, I will guard them with my life." Jacque said with a low bow.

"Good, and also make sure they are not disturbed either. Ancestors know they could use a rest after what they went through." Cyril added with a shiver which was odd for an ice dragon.

"Come we must go and pray to the ancestors those two troublemakers have not destroyed everything." Ignitus said to his fellow guardians.

"I am not crossing my claws on that Ignitus considering the past history of those two." Terrador grunted as they walked over to the elevator and got on. The elevator immediately shot back up to the main level of the temple.

"And now we wait." Cynder said sadly.

"Yeah I just hope our dads do not get hurt." Spyro said worriedly.

"Do not worry my prince Master Ignitus may not be as young as he use to be, but he is still powerful enough to take down a pair of punks like Frost and Tremor." Jacque replied reassuringly.

Twenty minutes later Ignitus and the other guardians returned with Frost and a lime green dragon with ivory horn and wing membranes. Ignitus and Terrador dragged the pair into the middle of the room and dropped them on the floor.

"Ow what was that for?" Frost demanded. Ignitus however was not listening instead the great fire dragon took to pacing for several seconds then shot a giant of fire.

"Wow I have never seen the big guy this angry." Sparx commented.

"What happened?" Cynder asked as she carefully approached her father who was trembling with rage.

"They managed to destroy everything. All the decorations, the food, everything is gone because of these two troublemakers." Terrador replied throwing a sharp look at the two dragons responsible for the mess.

"Oh no," Cynder gasped.

"Yeah the whole place looks like some sort of disaster hit it. It is horrible, terrible, awful, dreadful, uh uh uh." Volteer rambled.

"Yes we get the picture old boy, but how are we going to deal with these two ruffians? This is the third time they have caused this much damage. I swear they are as bad as Flame." Cyril grunted angrily.

"That is not a reason to throw us on the floor you know." Frost said angrily.

"Well what about all the damage you have caused in the square?" Terrador growled angrily.

"So what are you going to do give us detention?" The lime green dragon asked mockingly.

"No I was thinking more along the lines of expulsion from the temple." Ignitus said harshly.

"Maybe we should wait until after the celebration is over, I hear that the moles made extra of everything just in case something like this would happen." Volteer said happily.

"That is good. I am glad that they have learned how to deal with fools like these two. How much longer will it take until the celebration including time for cleaning up?" Ignitus asked.

"Until sunset I am afraid, and let us hope that we can keep them safe until then." Volteer said with large sigh.

"Well that is good so when should we make our grand appearance?" Spyro asked trying to sound cheerful even though the situation was not as good as it could have been.

"I think now would be a good time, because I am afraid that this knuckle head of a dragon let slip that you and the others had already arrived and now everyone is demanding to see you. I am afraid we have no choice now you must face your people or else risk a riot." Cyril said with a deep sigh.

"Oh that is just great exactly what my little ones do not need." Ember huffed angrily.

"Hey sweetheart it's not my fault the guardians lied about you being here. I thought that everyone deserved to know the truth." Frost said.

"Well did it ever cross your mind that they were doing it for a reason? We did not want to face everyone yet." Cynder said.

"Then you are running away? What a bunch of cowards." Tremor sniffed.

"We are not running we are resting in case you have not noticed. Five years of training really takes a toll on you." Yami replied.

"So now we have no choice but to face everyone now. Thanks a lot Frost come everyone we had better do it now." Spyro said stepping onto the platform.

With great dignity and grace Spyro and the others meet the people of the city. Many times Spyro suppress the urge to groan because some dragons and moles were acting downright foolish just because they were meeting the idle they always dreamed of for the first time. Many other showered praise and blessings upon them for long life, marriage, and a long just rule. Just as Volteer predicted the preparations for the marriage celebration were ready by sundown that day and Terrador came to tell them of one final surprise he had in store for them.

"Are you serious your majesty?" Venom nearly shouted.

"Of course I am, seeing as how it has been five years since Spyro proposed to Cynder I think the timing is right." Terrador said happily.

"Besides we actually have been rehearsing for this for several months, so it is not like this is a surprise or anything." Spyro chuckled

"I agree, too bad we will not be having much of a honeymoon thanks to Flame." Cynder replied sadly.

"Well then a week off will have to do then. Now you two should go get ready for the ceremony. Spyro and Cynder you are to come with me I have a very special armor that I would like you to wear tonight." Terrador said.

"Of course you majesty." Spyro said with a bow. Terrador smiled and gestured for Spyro to follow. They walked through the entire city until they reached the largest building in the city. A large castle made out of pure marble and polished to perfection so that all could see this mighty building.

"Wow is this where we live?" Cynder asked as she stared at the castle

"Yes sweetheart and it is also most likely going to be home to your children as well." A familiar voice said.

"Mom" Cynder shouted happily as she raced towards the beautiful silver dragoness that stood in the doorway.

"Oh Cynder it is so good to see you again." Queen Aeria said happily. "Oh sweetheart I cannot wait to see you in your wedding dress. The tailors really outdid themselves this time."

"Well then you should help Cynder get dressed my darling, after all they are getting married very soon." Terrador chuckled.

"Of course my love, see you in an hour. Come Cynder we need to make sure you look your best before the wedding ceremony." Queen Aeria said leading Cynder into the large castle.

"Well I am glad Cynder has something to wear, but what should I be wearing your majesty?" Spyro asked curiously.

"I am glad you asked." Terrador said with a devious smile.

"Uh oh you have one of dads smiles on your face that is not a good thing." Spyro said causing the earth dragon to laugh.

"Indeed it appears some of your father has rubbed on me. Now lets go find that armor you are going to wear." Terrador said leading Spyro into the castle.

He lead Spyro through the lavishly furnished and decorated castle going down several marble halls which were light by torches. He finally stopped in front of a large room and smiled again.

"This room is the armory; it is where I keep my armor as well as some trophies that I won during battle." Terrador said as he led Spyro through the door and into a large room decorated with armors, trappings, weapons, and all kinds of odds and ends. Yet in the very center of the room laid a set of black ebony armor trimmed in gold that was being held up by wooden stands.

"Wow this place is amazing." Spyro said admiring the stuffed boar that stood in the corner.

"Thank you but there is one artifact that I wanted to bring you here for." Terrador said walking over to the ebony armor and picking it up. "This armor was crafted by the greatest smith in the land. My father gave it to me when I was about to marry Aeria. And now Spyro I give it to you may it serve you well."

"Thank you your majesty." Spyro said with a bow.

"Spyro you do not need to call me that anymore. After all in a few short hours we will be family. Now let us get you into the armor so that you may be ready for your bride." Terrador said and snapped his claws.

Several moles rushed in and began working on Spyro. By 7:00 Spyro was finally dressed and down at the altar where the mole priest stood. The city was not packed with spectators who came to watch the marriage ceremony. Everyone was there except Terrador, Frost, and Tremor. Terrador Spyro knew was with Cynder so that she could be given away by her father as was tradition, but as for Frost and Tremor Spyro was a little concerned by their absence.

"I just hope that those two are not up to something." Spyro muttered angrily. It had been bad enough that they destroyed the town but ruining the wedding ceremony would be the last thing Spyro hoped the pair of dragons would consider doing.

Ignitus got up from his place in the front row and approached Spyro. "Is something wrong son?"

"Yeah I am just worried about Frost and Tremor. After what happened this morning I am afraid they will pull something like what they did again." Spyro replied.

"Do not worry about that, those two are forced to remain in their rooms and are under constant watch, much to the displeasure of the ones watching them." Ignitus said with a chuckle.

"So basically the guards will not get to see the wedding, I feel kind of sorry for them." Spyro said as the royal guards consisting of cheetahs and panthers came and took their place down the middle of the isle.

The organ began to play the wedding march and Ignitus quickly took his place back in the front row as a white and gold carriage pulled up. The door opened and a long red velvet carpet unrolled and reached all the way to the altar. Terrador stepped out of the carriage and smiled as he helped a beautiful dragoness with pure silver scales and a pure white dress out of the carriage. Spyro smiled as he caught the face of Cynder behind a pure white veil

"Present arms." The leader of the guards shouted and the guards immediately drew their swords and pointed them to the sky forming a sort of tunnel. Terrador and Cynder walked through making sure their steps were in sync with the march until finally the pair arrived at the wedding altar where Spyro stood. Terrador smiled and kissed Cynder on the cheek before letting her finally take her place next to Spyro.

"Dearly beloveds, and the good people of Dragon Wing we are gathered here on this joyous occasion to join princess Cynder daughter of king Terrador and Spyro the guardian of fire and son of Ignitus." The priest said earing a fervent cheer from the crowd.

The priest raised his hand and everyone fell silent. The mole then opened a book and placed it on the altar. The mole began chanting in the draconic tongue and it lasted for several minutes. The rest of the service was a blur for Spyro and before he knew it had happened the priest turned to the crowd.

"If anyone should have a reason why these two should not be wed then speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest said. No one said a word and with a smile the priest turned back to Spyro and Cynder. "Then by the powers vested in me by the ancestors I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Spyro and Cynder smiled and turned to one another. The two locked lips causing the crowd to go into a wild frenzy. Confetti, flower petals, bottle rockets, and all the cannons littered the sky as everyone shouted and whooped.

"It gives me great pleasure to introduce Prince Spyro and Princess Cynder. May your reign be long and glorious when your time comes." The priest said with a smile.

"Oh I cannot believe it my love, our daughter is finally married." Queen Aeria sobbed.

"I know they grow up so fast." Terrador said as Spyro and Cynder walked down the isle with their tails entwined together. To Spyro it was the best day of his life though having to smile the whole time was a downside.

X-X

(Meanwhile outside of Warfang)

"Come on where are they?" A mole named Collin muttered as he paced in front of his fields. For years now spirits had been coming and destroying his entire crop. He wanted answers whether the spirits want to or not.

"Look here they come." A cheetah shouted. True to his word the ghostly form of King Tremor and his entire army began to march towards the fields. Collin could feel his body trembling as the king approached.

"Collin what do we do?" The cheetah asked.

"We need to try and talk to them, maybe we can find out how the guardians summoned them and why." Collin replied hopefully.

"There is only one problem with that Collin son of Aaron. We were not summoned by an mortal of this world." King Tremor countered as he approached the pair.

"That cannot be, King Flame clearly told us that you were summoned by your son and the other guardians in order to get revenge on the city." Collin replied.

"Exactly Flame said that my son summoned us, but that is not the case. We were not summoned by anyone. Rather we returned to the world of the living as spirits on our own accord in order to rectify the sin your king has performed." King Tremor said in an angry tone.

"The sin what sin are you talking about your majesty?" Collin asked.

"Many years ago you were lead to believe that we were killed because we were conspiring with Malefor and by sheer luck Flames family caught us and had us arrested. This is not the case however." King Tremor replied.

"So what does this have to do with our crops?" Collin demanded.

"Forgive us but we cannot let Flame win this war. If he does then the world will fall and all shall perish under his rule. Only by defeating Flame and restoring my son to his throne will this evil end." King Tremor replied.

"Just one last question who are all these people I could have sworn over the years that your army has grown larger with each day that passes. Then one day it grew to this large horde of dragons. How is that possible?" Collin asked.

"They are the souls of those who Flame and his army killed. Usually as you said we grew large with everyday. However we gained many souls after one particular day. The Dragon Haven Massacre, the largest and bloodiest massacre in history. That is why were are as large as we are now." King Tremor replied.

"And from the looks of things it was not just males that were killed on that island." The cheetah said.

"Correct, females and hatchlings alike were massacred in cold blood by Flame and now on the other side they seek justice from the dragon who they once looked up to." Queen Lumina said.

"Well what can we do to help?" asked Collin.

"For now the best thing you can do is collect your food. For your kindness and sympathy we will spare you, but you must hide your food from Flames collectors and make sure it is very well hidden." King Tremor said with a satisfied smile.

"We can take it outside the valley and find someplace to hide it until we need it." The cheetah said.

"Do you think that we can get the other farmers to change as well?" Collin asked.

"We could if you majesty would make a guest appearance to them. Without that I am afraid we are merely spreading a rumor that will only give them pause." The cheetah replied.

"I think that we could do that. However we should warn you Flame will not take to kindly to this rebellion and you may die." Queen Lumina said.

"We understand that, but if we do not do anything then this misery will continue." Collin said thoughtfully.

"Well then what are we doing just standing around here let's get going." The cheetah shouted. King Tremor smiled as he and the army vanished with the setting sun. This was another development in the war against Flame. If the rebellion worked then it would be a major setback for Flame and his men. The shortage of food was already low, but this would really humble his army.

"May the ancestors watch over you through these dark times." King Tremor said as he and his army faded away.

**Well here is the end of Legend of Spyro Storm of Destiny Chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed the wedding scene because I think I screwed up big time on it lol. Guess  
>I am not much of a romance writer. Anyway please read and review until next time Polaris the Dragon out. <strong>


	4. death of a guardian

Legend of Spyro Storm of Destiny chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the legend of Spyro or Spyro the dragon they belong to their rightful owners. Also I do not own Alec who belongs to Alec the Dark Angel or any of the elders who belongs to Blitz Drago**

"Oh man I am beat." Spyro sighed as he and Cynder entered into their room.

"I know darling but we cannot quit yet. There is an entire city expecting us to appear at the wedding feast." Cynder sighed as she collapsed onto the bed.

"Who would have guessed being a member of the royal family could be such hard work." Spyro joked.

"You highnesses thank goodness I have found you." A mole said as he barged in.

"Alex what is wrong?" Cynder asked and got up off the bed.

"It is the…" The mole Alex started then collapsed to the ground.

"Alex," Cynder screamed.

"Cynder get down." Spyro shouted as be managed to pull Cynder to the ground just in time to dodge a small dart that shot past Spyro's arm and hit the ground. Spyro shot a fireball in the direction the dart had come from. As it exploded a dragoness with green scales, black horns, and goose like wings. Sirens blared and the spotlights around the castle immediately started searching the skies.

"Your highnesses are you alright?" A cheetah asked as several guards immediately poured into the room.

"Were fine, but someone tried to kill us. I managed to hit whoever it was but they fell to the ground." Spyro said.

"Captain Leaf do you read?" a voice said through something the moles called radio's

"This is Leaf did you hear what happened?" Captain Leaf said.

"Yes and one of the other guards managed to capture the assassin. By the ancestors I do not believe it." The voice on the other end said.

"Who is it." Spyro asked.

"It's Angel your highness." The voice said. Cynder gasped and Spyro bowed his head in misery. He could not believe what he was hearing, Angel the love of one of Spyros fellow guardians had just tried to kill them.

"Are you sure?" Spyro asked.

"If you do not believe us then come have a look for yourself Spyro." The familiar baritone voice of Terrador said.

"Daddy," Cynder said.

"Are you alright my daughter?" Terrador asked without any attempt to cover up the concern in his voice.

"I am fine thanks to Spyro." Cynder said walking over to Spyro and wrapping her tail around Spyro's.

"Oh thank the ancestors I was almost afraid we were going to have to put you and Spyro in your graves the same day you were both married." Queen Aeria wailed.

"We have no choice then; Captain Leaf put the entire room on lockdown. No one gets in or out without my say so. Captain Meadow take this traitor to the dungeons and send a messenger to announce to the people of Dragon Wing that the wedding celebration has been postponed." Terrador said.

"Right away King Terrador," The two captains responded.

That night no one in the castle slept. Spyro and Cynder tried in vain to sleep but the adrenaline from the attack kept them up. Spyro paced around the room for the hundredth time as the sun began to rise over the horizon. Spyro's eyes were bloodshot and his body felt like it was going to give at any moment. Finally around seven o'clock Terrador and the other guardians entered into the room.

"Daddy," Cynder said rushing over and hugging her thoroughly exhausted father.

"What happened?" Spyro asked looking from one guardian to the next.

"We managed to get a confession out of Angel. We originally thought that she was working for Flame after she was brainwashed. However we were wrong, as it turned out Angel was working for Flame since the beginning." Ignitus said with a long sigh.

"Did you tell Polaris?" Cynder asked.

"Yes he is not taking it very well." Cyril said with a look of pity. "I have never seen a dragon as heartbroken as Polaris."

"He is acting I know it." One of the guards said angrily. "He is most likely working with his girlfriend to topple your rule your majesty. We need to interrogate him before he tries and kill the prince and princess." One of the mole guards said

"We already have and he is clean. I must say though he is not handling what has happened very well. It was so heartbreaking to see someone like Polaris breakdown the way he did." Terrador said with a frown.

"It will be even worse once he finds out the final verdict for Angels sentence." Volteer said sadly.

"I know and that is why I think you should be with him at least until our guardian of lightning has regained his composure." Ignitus said.

"For his sake I hope the boy finds someone who truly loves him like he though Angel did. I just hope he does not do something completely irrational and that someone will come to fill the hole Angel left." Cyril replied.

"For now however you two should get some rest. It looks like you could use some after the fright you took last night. Have the guards tripled in this room, same drill no one goes in or out without my consent." Terrador barked. "Also bring some breakfast and make sure to check it for poison in case Angel was not working alone. Finally have an around the clock watch no matter where these two go I want a full guard squad around them at all time."

"Yes your majesty." The guards shouted and scrambled to complete their orders.

"As for you two I expect you both to be resting when I get back. No excuses either you will need to keep a low profile for a while." Terrador said.

"That sounds like a friendly suggestion." Spyro joked.

"No that was an order as the king and your father in law. It was a good try though." Terrador chuckled.

"If I may your majesty maybe it would be more prudent if one of the guardians stay with the prince and princess as well just in case another assassination is attempted. If they were to die it would be terrible, horrible, disastrous, horrendous, uh…..uh." Volteer rambled.

"Yes I think we get the point Volteer, but your rambling aside I think it is a good idea." Cyril said.

"In that cases make sure to have channels open so that we can talk should anything be found or come up." Terrador said. "I will take first watch while Ignitus you raid Angel's room and see if you can find anything. She was not working alone I know it. Flame must have already found a way around our defenses and I want to know how he did it."

"Of course you majesty with pleasure." Ignitus said with a not so friendly growl that made Spyro shiver in fear. With that the four guardians left single file leaving Spyro and Cynder to strip out of their attire and rest.

The two dragons awoke again at midday just in time to see Ignitus begin his shift. The look of anger was still planted on the old fire dragon's face making Spyro shift nervously.

"Ah good you are awake." Ignitus said hugging Spyro. "I am glad to see nothing happened to you."

"What about Angel did you find out if she was working alone or not?" Spyro asked.

"Indeed, she was not alone." Ignitus said breaking the hug. "She was working with several other staff members of this castle in order to assassinate both you two and the king and queen."

"What about Polaris?" Spyro asked.

"he did not take it well, we had to put him under guard to make sure he did not do something irrational." Ignitus said, the look of sadness obvious on his face.

"Master Ignitus," Am mole said rushing in as though the dark army was on his tale.

"Jack in the name of the ancestors what is wrong?" Ignitus asked.

"Its Polaris he's escaped and he well he…" The mole jack trailed off but Spyro knew exactly what had happened.

"He what out with it man." One of the guards demanded shaking Jack.

"It's obvious isn't it Polaris killed himself." Cynder snarled angrily.

"Why would he do something as dumb as that?" The guard laughs.

"That isn't funny, Angel really did a number on him not to mention he was the guardian of lightning. If Volteer finds out about this then he might join Polaris in the afterlife and we will be venerable." Cynder hissed.

"Already know your highness; I was the first to be informed of my nephew's demise." Volteer said his once bubbling expression now nothing more than a longing look and his wings dragged on the ground in sorrow. "I also bear grim news. The traitor Angel has escaped. She used some sort of black magic to kill several of a guards and created a portal that no doubt lead to Warfang."

"I should have known. Flame must have taught Angel a few of his tricks while we were not looking." Cynder muttered as she got up and began to pace. "Now comes a difficult task of telling who is friend and who is foe. If Daddy is right then Angel was not working alone and could have made countless allies while in the city."

"it would seem the odds are stacked against us once again. Maybe this campaign is pointless and hopeless, but I will not let my nephew die in vein. Even if it takes the rest of my l will see to it that the little whore Angel and her beloved mate are tortured until they beg for mercy. Now this war is personal." Volteer growled angrily his body now surging with energy that Spyro could not help but notice looked a lot like the plasma element.

"Could it be that Polaris actually got his plasma element from Volteer?" Spyro thought as the energy continued to crackle. "I guess that is a question for another time for now I should let him morn for Polaris. After all it was a crime that he lost his heart and mind because of Flame. Ancestors help him."

X -X

(Meanwhile back in Warfang)

"Ah home at last." Angel said as she stepped out of the portal and onto the busy streets of Warfang. The city was busy as usual though the quality of products being sold was no longer what they use to be no thanks to Polaris and his fellow guardians.

"well look who has returned. "A voice said. Angel spun around happily and saw it belonged to none other than Flame.

"Flame my darling," Angel cried rushing over to Flame and nuzzling his neck. "I have missed you so much. I felt so miserable being around that goody two shoe brother of yours."

"Come my queen we have much to discuss." Flame said wrapping his tail around Angels. Angel blushed and followed Flame through the winding streets of Warfang.

"Oh and I have some good news for you may darling." Angel giggled happily.

"Really what kind of good news my queen?" asked Flame as they turned the corner that lead to the main street of Warfang.

"That rotten brother of yours is no more." Angel said her smile now turning dark with fiendish delight.

"I do not believe it. This is wonderful news." Flames said excitedly. "What about Cynder and that no good husband of hers?"

"They managed to capture me before I could kill those fools." Angel growled angrily causing several moles to tremble.

"Guess that is not much of a surprise, I always knew it would be hard to kill those two. Still you managed to kill my brother which is not what I wanted but then again it is better than I could have hoped for." Flame said with a satisfied smile.

"King Flame," Volt said as he rushed through the streets, pushing and knocking over other dragons as moles as he went.

"Ah Volt good to see you again, what brings you to the market?" Flame asked.

"Angel failed my lord." Volt huffed then noticed that Angel was standing beside Flame.

"I know, but I knew from the beginning that it would fail. However we did manage to get a consolation prize. It would seem my cursed brother took his own life in despair when he heard that his beloved Angel never loved him." Flame laughed.

"So that snob finally got what was coming to him that is great. Now the rebels will be weak. We should strike now while they are vulnerable." Volt said.

"That is the problem, they may have lost one of their precious guardians but they are far from vulnerable." Angel replied.

"Your queen is right, but I admire you passion for trying to strike the rebels when they are down. Hopefully our other spies will be able to kill the rest of the guardians, and only then will we strike." Flame added.

"How long will that take my darling?" Angel asked.

"Who knows, killing even one of the guardians was hard enough but all eight will take time. Their guard is up now no doubt so the spies will have to do a more thorough job of covering their tracks. The rest is up to the others for I cannot risk sending Angel back." Flame said staring at the sky with bitterness. "We shall not remain passive however. For now we focus our army on the other elemental tribes. That way the rebels will be cut off from any sort of help."

"I will give the orders to the army right away sir, but w also have another more pressing problem. It seems the farmers have deserted the city and no one seems to be able to find them." Volt said nervously.

"Lazy bastard have them search again I want those farmers found and punished. Make sure they are kept alive their food is the only thing that is keeping our fair city alive for now." Flame hissed angrily.

"Calm down my darling, we will find them and defeat them. The same thing could be said for the rebels. Then you and I will rule the world." Angel said amorously and rubbed her body against Flames.

"You are right my darling, now let's head back to the palace and celebrate the death of my brother. Tonight we will have the time of our lives and who knows maybe you could produce some eggs far stronger then the bastards that Ember produced." Flame said returning the gesture.

So ends chapter 4 of The Legend of Spyro: The Storm of Destiny. Please remember to read and review and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Now if you would excuse me sniff I need to cry. ANGEL HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME!

Angel: Oh come on Polaris it is only for the story.

Flame: Shes right it is not like we are really in love. Anyway please read and review until next time, this is Flame the dragon signing out for Polaris.


	5. Blood and crystals

The Legend of Spyro: Storm of Destiny Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters. They all belong to their respectful owners. Neither do I own Alec or the disselementon or Scorch all three of them belong to their rightful owners.

Much to everyone's delight the next day Polaris returned to the city with a large grin on his face. It took a while to explain but after Angel's betrayal Polaris had planned to fake his death so that Flame would drop his guard a bit.

"Well at least we do not have to look for a new guardian of lightning." Ember said with a large smile.

"Thank goodness I heard there was going to be some sort of battle royal amongst the electric dragons to see who would become the new guardian." Alec said with an equally large smile.

"So what did I miss?" Polaris asked as he took his place amongst the guardians.

"According to master Terrador Flame's forces are weakening from the amount of stress this war has brought. Instead of taking the full brunt of the stress Flame is forcing it onto the cities that are still loyal to him." Cryo answered seriously.

"There has also been a rebellion brewing amongst the farmers. Many of them are not happy that they can barely feed the army much less themselves. This could serve to our advantage all we need is another push." Yami said s he observed the scene displayed in the pool of visions.

"You know it is kind of odd to think that he was held in such high regard by his empire and now they are nearly ready to break off." Venom remarked.

"It is not odd; it is proof of Flames foolishness. What about our own forces?" Spyro asked.

"Our own forces are attacking one of the smaller cities." Aero answered.

"Masters," a mole said as he rushed in and bowed. "A small army of dragons are heading towards the city."

"That is our cue." Spyro said getting up and rushing towards the temple entrance. Spyro and the others rushed through city.

Around them moles and cheetahs were rushing towards the walls were Spyro was heading. However when they reached the front wall Spyro was surprised to find several hundred dragons being massacred as they fought the seemingly hopeless battle against the first battalion.

"This is horrible." Ember muttered.

"You are telling me," Alec said as he watched in horror as a dragon no older than 15 was stabbed in the shoulder. The dragon roared and charged only to plunge his own heart into his enemy's blade. Thankfully soon after the small battalion surrendered and were escorted into the dungeons.

"That is odd I wonder why Flame would send only a small battalion to try and conquer the city." Ember wondered as the guardians.

"It's because they are not alone." A mole shouted and pointed into the distance. Spyro and the others rushed back to the wall and to their horror a large army of dragons, apes, and moles.

"This is not good, sound the alarm get all the women and children into the temple everyone else to arms." Spyro shouted causing everyone to scramble quickly to prepare for the upcoming battle. "Guardians we need to give these people more time any bright ideas?"

"Maybe but you are not going to like it." Alec said. Spyro opened his mouth to ask what Alec meant but before he could get the words out of his mouth Alec leaped into the air and landed in front of the wall

"Alec what are you doing?" Ember shouted, "Get back here."

Alec did not respond instead he placed his paw onto the wall and took a deep breath. Then with a gut retching roar of pain he unleashed his crystal element. Spyro watched in fascination and horror as the entire front wall became pure crystal under his feet and slowly began spreading to the other walls. It did not get very far however before Alec was forced to stop and collapse to the ground.

"Polaris get Alec out of there." Spyro shouted.

"Roger that." Polaris said diving down and retrieving Alec then flew back onto the wall. "Darn he's a mess after using that much power. We need a med team stat."

"We are already here your guardianship." A voice said as several moles with a stretcher came and put Alec onto the stretcher.

"All hands clear the wall edge." Another voice shouted.

"Huh what is going on?" Spyro wondered. Then as if to answer his question a giant stone beam shot out of the ground and began dividing rapidly. Several more beams shot out of the ground and began to spider web over the city until it covered the entire city. At first everything was dark but after a few minutes torches were lit covering the city in a dim light.

"What just happened?" Ember asked cocking her head slightly.

"One of the most powerful earth techniques ever invented." Polaris replied with a satisfied smile. "The earth style the endless stone labyrinth."

"How does this help exactly?" Venom asked.

"The endless stone labyrinth is exactly what it sounds like. And endless labyrinth filled with tunnels, dead ends, false exists, and paradox's. You could spend years trying to figure it out and you could be wasting your time." Yami replied with a large grin on his face.

"However in order for it to work you need a large group of earth masters. If you try it with any less there is a good chance that you will die before the labyrinth is even completed. And even with the large group it takes a lot of energy." Polaris added.

"We should find King Terrador." Spyro said as he took to the skies. He and the other guardians scoured the city for almost half an hour before they found the king in his home. The great earth dragon was winded but still alive much to Spyro's relief.

"Spyro good you are here." Terrador huffed. "I would hug you but I 'm out of breath give me a little bit and I should be fine."

"You majesty is everything alright?" Spyro asked.

"Yes I am fine just the earth labyrinth took a lot more out of me then I had originally intended." Terrador replied with another cough.

"Take a deep breath darling you can get through this." Aeria replied as she rubbed Terrador's back.

"I'm fine darling," Terrador said with a deep breath. I am more worried about the front gate. Even with the earth the city gate should be barricaded."

"Alec already took care of that." Spyro said. "Before you summoned the earth labyrinth Alec covered the main gate in crystal."

"Oh dear," Aeria whispered.

"How is he?" Terrador asked.

"Alec is fine he is in the infirmary getting patched up as we speak." Polaris reported.

"Good now we can move on to the next major problem. You may not have been alerted yet, but earlier this morning one of the nobles came into the court room demanding that Alec be immediately removed from his position as guardian." Aeria said with a hardened face as she helped her mate with another fit of coughing.

"Alec why would they want Alec removed from being a guardian?" Ember asked

"Oh something about Lady Aurora's son chancing across a certain medication called disselementon which was in Alec's possession." Aeria sniffed angrily.

"You mean while her son Frost was snooping in our belongings to try and find something to blackmail prince Spyro with." Polaris growled angrily.

"Not to mention this is a really bad time to try and remove one of the eight guardians with the attack on the city happening." Aero said.

"Yes but now with the labyrinth in place it will take some time before they reach the city. Therefore you should use this time to try and resolve this problem." Terrador commented.

"The problem is we cannot comply with any of their demands. Alec has a medical reason for taking the disselementon. Without it his powers could not only kill him but also everyone around him." Polaris said. Suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the city catching everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Spyro asked.

"Oh no," Terrador whispered then bolted into the sky with Spyro and the other guardians close behind.

"Why do I get the bad feeling I know what just happened." Spyro said as his heart began to hammer like a drum. When they arrived at the scene of the explosion however Spyro heart nearly sunk into the ground. Everything within several blocks was turned to crystal including the citizens who lived in the area.

"I knew it," Terrador growled angrily.

"What happened?" Venom asked as he approached a pair of crystallized cheetahs and lightly tapping them.

"From the looks of things I would say that Alec's power overwhelmed him and he was forced to release it." Spyro said as he walked towards the large crystallized hospital.

"Do you think Alec is alive?" Ember asked worriedly.

"There is only one way to find out." Spyro said and rushed in. He and the other guardians spent nearly twenty minutes searching for Alec's room. However the injuries Alec sustained was nothing to what they saw next.

"By the ancestors above," Ember whispered and covered her mouth with her paw.

"No," Spyro sobbed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

There in the middle of the room completely covered in crystal was Cynder. A look of fear still showed on her face, as her doom consumed her.

"Here is his room." An ice dragoness with powered white scales and light blue horns and wing membranes said as she entered into the room followed closely by the members of the dragon council. "See this is exactly what I feared would happen. That boy is a menace and now he has destroyed all those innocent lives in revenge for taking away his drugs."

"SHUT UP." Spyro roared and launched a fireball near the ice dragoness's head. "If you dare say one more thing against Alec I swear I WILL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF."

"That is if we do not do it first." Ember growled angrily.

"Oh and by the way this did not happen because Alec was angry you took his drugs away. It happened because Alec's power is unstable and the only things that could have stopped it was the disselementon, but no you had to encourage your son's belief that Alec was drug addict." Terrador sneered angrily.

"You are all to resign effective immediately." Polaris said bluntly.

"You dare tell a member of the dragon council what do? Impudent little brat." The ice dragoness growled.

"I have had to watch as hundreds of innocent lives were slaughtered right in front of me. I had to put up with a little brother who no matter what I did hated me for who I was. I had to live through hell because the dragoness who I thought was in love with me was really just cheating behind my back, and now one of my closest friends is as good as dead because of your degusting little brat of a son SO DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Polaris shouted angrily catching everyone off guard.

"Well that is uh beside the point." The ice dragoness said nervously.

"BESIDE THE POINT MY ASS YOU KNEW ALEC NEEDED THE DISSELEMENTON TO HELP KEEP HIS POWERS IN CHECK, AND NOW BECAUSE OF YOU MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CYNDER IS AS GOOD AS DEAD." Terrador roared angrily.

"If that is true then you will be held responsible for this incident Aurora." One of the council members said.

"Oh so you are Lady Aurora huh? Well I can see where Frost got his selfish attitude from." Ember sniffed angrily.

"Well consider your fate sealed if Alec cannot reverse this." Terrador said.

"You cannot do this to my son and I." Aurora said with a tremble.

"I can and I will if my daughter does not pull through." Terrador said dangerously.

"You would need the approval of the council to do something like that." Aurora said desperately trying to find a way out of her predicament.

"And he will have it if they can prove Alec's condition did actually need the disselementon." One of the council members said with as she observed the pool of blood around Alec's body.

"I can provide that documentation." Terrador growled. "You and your son took advantage of my good nature. No more take her away and lock her in the dungeon and make sure I do not see her again until the trial."

X-X

(Meanwhile in Warfang)

Flame fumed angrily as he paced in the throne room. Word had reached him that the city of Dragon Wing was now covered by a labyrinth of earth that even the strongest earth dragons were having trouble breaking through.

"Calm down darling." Angel said kissing Flame on the cheek and rubbing herself against Flame seductively. "This only proves that the rebels are desperate to evade death. We are on the verge of victory."

"You are right my darling, call in the other guardians. It is time we took care of a few loose ends before the war is finished." Flame said as he kissed Angel on the lips.

"You sent for us my king" Scorch asked as he and the other guardians entered into the throne room.

"Indeed the war is almost over but in order for it to finish there are some loose ends I need to tie up." Flame said as he approached the four guardians.

"Let us take care of it my king. We will gladly take care of your loose ends." Scorch replied enthusiastically.

"Good to hear but there is one slight problem." Flame said raising one of his paws crushing all four guardians with a sickening crunch. "You four are the loose ends, and now with you gone I can finally move on with my plans."

"Guards get someone to clean up this mess now." Angel shrieked angrily. "Guess it severed them right for thinking they could share power with one of the most powerful dragons of all time."

"So tell me darling after the wonderful time we had last night, do you think I will be expecting any heirs my darling." Flame asked.

"Indeed my beloved I can feel them growing inside of me right now." Angel giggled and rubbed her belly which was looked normal to the naked eye.

"Excellent with this I will be able to reincarnate myself when the time comes. I guess I could have used the eggs that Ember laid but unfortunately I do not think that they would be powerful enough to be considered my vessel." Flame said with a wicked smile.

"And I have even better news, I am carrying twins. Both a boy and girl which means we both will be able to take their bodies and be young again." Angel said seductively.

"Hmm I cannot wait for that time my darling, but for now rest you will need your strength for when our new bodies come. I will have the servants bring the finest nest making materials for you tonight." Flame replied wrapping his tail around Angel's.

Oh Flame you spoil me." Angel giggled and lightly slapped Flame on the shoulder.

"Nothing is too good for my beloved little minion." Flame laughed.

**So ends another chapter of The Legend of Spyro: The Storm of Destiny. Please remember to dispose of your trash in the specified containers and to read and review. Sorry for the long wait, Polaris the dragon out.**


	6. Love or Loveless

Legend of Spyro Storm of Destiny Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Spyro the Dragon or The Legend of Spyro they both belong to their rightful owners. I also do not own Alec he belongs to Alec the Dark Angel.

Spyro waited quietly in one of the dead end tunnels of the earth labyrinth. He and a squad of ten others were currently inside the labyrinth and pulling surprise attacks on Flames army as they wandered aimlessly through the labyrinth that now surrounded the city. A week had passed since Alec turned Cynder and several blocks of citizens to crystal. Thankfully one of the dragons who helped create the labyrinth was an expert on the crystal element and began his work on freeing those who were trapped.

"Come on Josh we are lost." One of the moles said as he and his partner as they wandered around the maze.

"I am not lost Aaron, in fact I bet we will arrive at that cursed dragon city any second now." The mole Josh said.

"Then you lost that bet." Spyro snorted and leaped from his hiding place and immediately broke the first moles neck followed by a quick slash to the second moles jugular. "Well that is two more down."

"Good Spyro now return to Dragon Wing immediately you have finished your shift." The voice of Terrador said over the two way radio.

"Roger," Spyro replied and placed a paw on the crystal around his neck that was used for finding ones way back to the city. It only took Spyro fifteen minutes to return to the city and fly over the gate that was now covered in crystal.

"Ah prince Spyro you have returned." The mole in charge said happily as Spyro landed in the city courtyard and placed his crystal on the rack where the other crystals like it were.

"I told you he would come back." An ice dragoness said as she batted her eyes seductively at Spyro.

Her name was Isis and ever since the incident with Alec she had been trying to pull Spyro away by telling him that it was impossible to save Cynder and that she was not the right choice. Spyro would always sigh and wonder if this was how Cynder felt with all the suitors.

"Oh hi Isis," Spyro grunted as he passed the ice dragon.

"Hello darling how was your battle against those wretched heathens?" Isis

"Spyro," He heard a voice shout.

"Cynder," Spyro shouted happily as he turned to see the silver dragoness racing towards him followed by Sparx and Polaris. However she was cut from view by Isis who rubbed herself against Spyro.

"Isis if I have told you once I have told you mmph." Spyro said but was cut off by the ice dragoness locking lips with him. Cynder gasped as Spyro struggled to get away from her.

"Spyro how could you?" Cynder sobbed.

"Cynder help me." Spyro shouted as he tried to pry Isis off of him.

"Oh come on sugar you know that we were always meant to be together." Isis said as she tried to force herself onto Spyro.

"Cynder please," Spyro begged.

"No have fun with your new girlfriend." Cynder shouted angrily and threw Spyro's ring on the ground and smashed it.

"No CYNDER!" Spyro shouted as he finally managed to push off Isis, but it was too little too late. Cynder had already taken off with a trail of tears behind her.

"Spyro," A voice shouted. It was Polaris who looked on the verge of exploding.

"YOU," Spyro roared as he turned and lashed out at Isis sending the dragoness several feet away. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Darling calm down I can explain." Isis said as she began to back away slowly. Spyro snorted and within seconds was in front of the dragoness that ripped Cynder away. Spyro shot a blast of dark energy and sent her flying into the labyrinth with a loud resounding boom. Everyone began to panic and ran towards the city fearing that they might be next on this monsters list.

"Spyro calm down." Spyro heard a familiar voice shout but he was too enraged to listen to it. All he cared about was ending Isis once and for all as he stepped towards the entrance of the labyrinth.

"Spyro don't make me do this." Polaris said as he cut in front of Spyro and took a defensive position.

"Don't get in my way." Spyro said in a demonic voice and with a single flick of his wrist sent Polaris crashing into the caver wall.

"Come on Spyro stop." Sparx shouted as he buzzed in front of Spyro. "Listen I know what Isis did was wrong but you have to calm down or else you might do something you are going to regret."

Spyro closed his eyes letting a stream of warm tears roll down his cheeks. In one day he had lost everything important to him and it felt like his heart was ripped in two.

"Hey calm down buddy it's alright."Sparx said patting Spyro on the shoulder.

"No it is not alright I have lost everything." Spyro said. "I'm leaving."

"What are you crazy?" Sparx shouted.

"No I am not; there is no point of me continuing to live here." Spyro replied and began to walk towards the labyrinth entrance and picked up one of the crystals that would lead him out.

"Then you know I am going with you. We are brothers remember." Sparx said as he trailed behind Spyro.

"Thanks Sparx, I just hope Polaris is alright." Spyro said as he passed the electric guardians unconscious body.

"I have a feeling it will take more then what you just did to kill him. Sparx replied patting Spyro on the shoulder.

Spyro sighed and entered into the labyrinth letting the crystal guide them through the many twists and turns that riddled the seemingly endless catacombs. They had to stop every now and again to hide and let some of Flames troops go by as they wandered aimlessly through. By the second day by sleep count Spyro and Sparx finally managed to exit the earth labyrinth. It was night out and the air was filled with the sounds of chirping crickets and croaking frogweeds.

"Wow I never thought we would get out of there." Sparx said with a sigh.

"Yeah that is why King Terrador used this technique." Spyro replied with a chuckle "Come on we should get some distance between us and this city before we camp for the night."

"I heard that." Sparx answered with his usual gleeful smile. It helped that the dragonfly kept quiet about what happened. Spyro spread his wings and took off into the cold night sky which helped numb the pain Spyro felt in his heart.

By around midnight Spyro and Sparx landed and made camp for the night there dinner consisted of berries and a lizard that happened to be basking in the moonlight. It was not much of a meal, but it was enough to get Spyro through the night. The next morning came with no comfort for Spyro as the sun taunted him with its warm rays.

"So where do we go now?" Sparx asked as he got off his usual perch on Spyro's head.

"We should head north and get as much distance from here as possible." Spyro replied.

"You make it sound like we are criminals or something." Sparx commented.

"Well if cheating on the king's daughter does not make us criminals. Then attacking a fellow guardian and a civilian using dark energy will. From now on we are fugitives never to be accepted on either side of this war" Spyro sighed.

"So what are we going to do?" Sparx asked curiously as they took off again into the morning sky.

"We are going to ride out this storm and live to fight another day. I know this does not sound very appealing but it is the only choice we have until things settle down and I can prove my innocence." Spyro said as he turned west towards the Arcane Mountains. It was the perfect hiding place thanks to the giant caves, abundance of wildlife, and unpredictable weather that hung over the mountain range like an old drape.

The journey to the Arcane Mountains took several rigorous days of traveling stopping only to rest for a few hours then continuing on towards the gloomy mountain range. Thankfully when the duo arrived the sky was clear and periwinkle blue without a single cloud in the sky. However, Spyro did not stop to enjoy the scenery instead he and Sparx spent the rest of the day searching for a suitable cave for them to hide in while in exile. Their quest took almost all day but in the end Spyro found a cave large enough for both of them. Spyro even thought of using one of the caves as a smoke cave thanks to the abundance of hickory trees that grew in the mountains.

"Man this is the life. No responsibilities, no one to hold us back, no more duties that have to be performed. A dragonfly could get use to this." Sparx said as he stretched out on a nearby rock.

"Well this is not home yet, but soon with will be." Spyro said with a semi smile.

X-X

(Meanwhile Back In Dragon Wing)

"Well done Isis, your mission was an amazing success." Aurora said from behind her cell door. "I must confess that I never expected someone as disgustingly good as Spyro to have that much raw evil inside of him."

"Thank you Master Aurora," Isis said with a deep bow.

"Now all I need to do is give this city another little push and the entire rebellion will crumble along with Flames entire empire. That foolish child thinks he has the dark master's power." Aurora laughed evilly. "No go the next phase of our plan is about to be put in action."

"Yes master Aurora." Isis replied with another bow and left.

"Soon very soon the entire world will crumble." Aurora said as a pair of guards came and opened her cell. "All we need now are for the other loyal follower to play their parts in front of king Terrador and the rebellion will fall hard on its knee's."

(Meanwhile in the throne room)

Terrador paced angrily around the throne room as a messenger trembled in fear of the king's wrath.

"There is not choice your majesty the evidence is overwhelming. Spyro is a threat to all dragon kind and has reared his ugly head at the worst time with Flame's army closing in on us." One of the councilmen said.

"You are right." Terrador grunted angrily.

"I just cannot believe that Spyro would do such a thing." Cyril muttered bowing his head slightly.

"Makes me wonder what else he has been doing behind my back." Terrador sighed. "Send the word out to every citizen in the city. The fire dragon known as Spyro is a traitor and he is to be brought here to be tried for his crimes. I will not risk the safety of this city, even for the one who once promised his heart to my daughter. Well what are you all waiting here for go."

"Yes your majesty," Everyone said with a bow and left the room.

Terrador sighed and let his muscles relax a bit. Spyro's attack had caused a lot of tension especially on the old earth dragon and it tired him out. Terrador rubbed his temples absent mindedly as he replayed the last few days in his mind. Everything seemed to spiral out of control as though a storm had broken free from a glass bottle. He finally sighed and left the royal meeting room and walked up the grand staircase and down the west wings towards Cynder's room. Terrador could hear the soft sobs of his daughter from hallway as many tried to calm the weeping princess.

"Go away," Cynder shrieked angrily as Frost rushed out of the room as though his hindquarters were on fire.

"Cynder, sweethearts are you alright?" Terrador asked as he knocked on the door gently. The room was in disarray; books, rugs and other such things lied on the floor and in the center of it all was Cynder sobbing in her bed. "Cynder,"

"Oh daddy," sobbed Cynder, "I can't do it anymore, no matter how hard I try I cant get Spyro off my mind."

"Don't worry sweetheart you will." Terrador replied as he walked over and placed a paw on Cynder's shoulder.

"I wish that it was that easy." Cynder said as she turned and faced the old earth guardian.

"It will get better I promise now how about you get cleaned up and go meet the dragons waiting for you. There are plenty of them begging for your paw in marriage." Terrador replied trying to sound as chipper as possible.

"That is the problem there are hundreds of them that want me but none of them are Spyro." Cynder answered with a sniff.

Terrador sighed and got up. "Cynder, you know Spyro is a traitor. He attacked a guardian unprovoked, nearly tried to rip apart Aurora, not to mention he has been dabbling in the dark arts."

"What are you talking about?" Cynder asked looking at her father in confusion.

"According to Aurora after you ran away Spyro became angry and turned into a monster with black scales and glowing white eyes. He swore that he would kill you for what you saw and the only reason he fled was because Polaris managed to force the traitor to retreat." Terrador replied.

"What about Polaris did Polaris say anything about what happened?" Cynder begged.

"No I am afraid he has not, in fact whatever Spyro did to Polaris caused him to suffer amnesia. He does not have a clue who he is." Terrador said with a long sigh.

"The moles can fix that cant they." Cynder asked curiously.

"No that is something Polaris has to fix on his own." Terrador replied calmly. "Now come I know you are grief stricken by Spyro's betrayal but I have a feeling once you meet some of the dragon suitors you will forget all about him."

"Alright daddy I will meet them, but I will not like it. Just give me some time to get ready." Cynder said with a weak smile.

"Alright," Terrador chuckled and left the room. "She will forget all about Spyro soon I hope. And Spyro if you are out there you had better watch your back because I swear to have a rope around your neck if it is the last thing I do."

**Wow Spyro is in deep trouble, and why did Aurora mention the Dark Master. Did she mean Malefor or another dragon who has decided to take up Malefor's mantle? Find out in the next edition of The Legend of Spyro: Storm of Destiny. **


	7. Death of a rebellion

The Legend of Spyro Storm of destiny Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The Legend of Spyro or Spyro the Dragon they belong to their rightful owners. Also I do not own Alec belongs to Alec the Dark Angel.

"Your majesty it has been reported that the labyrinth crystals have been stolen." One of the guards reported as he stood in the royal courtroom surrounded by King Terrador and Queen Aeria, The entire council, and the guardians. "Several squads have reported seeing enemy squads near the entrance of the city wearing the stolen crystals."

"It must have been Spyro your majesty. He must have sneaked back into the city and delivered the crystals to Flame's forces that is the only explanation." A grey scaled council dragon named Dusk shouted angrily.

"Or it could be any other dragon in this city, even someone in this very room for all we know." Another councilman cried.

"No it has to be Spyro because remember he swore to kill our princess." Dusk said.

"If that is true your proof Dusk is where?" another council dragon named Shock asked.

"We have a mole in captivity that swore under oath that a fire dragon who called himself Spyro gave them the crystals and the plans for the city." The guard replied confidently.

"So it was not enough for Spyro to kill just Princess Cynder. He wanted to take all of Dragon Wing with her." Cyril muttered.

"That seems to be the case Cyril, but I still wonder how Spyro got back into the city and took all the crystals unnoticed." Volteer said.

"I have a feeling it has something to do with that dark power Spyro has. After all we do not know the range of his abilities in that form so something likes this could be more then possible." Ignitus said half heartedly.

"Then it seems we get to add more to Spyro's list of crimes." Dusk said as he fought back the look of glee on his face.

"Indeed it would." Terrador replied ignoring the look on Dusks face. "I want security beefed up immediately and more squads sent to the entrance of the labyrinth. These fools will fall like water on a stone."

"Yes your majesty." Everyone said and began filtering out of the room.

"This is not good." Ignitus sighed as he, Volteer, and Cyril exited out of the room. "I feel as though we are playing right into the enemy's paws."

"Indeed, it seems as though the more evil we see from Spyro the more desperate Terrador becomes." Volteer commented. "After all any fire dragon in the city could have stolen the crystals and given it to the enemy and claimed to be Spyro."

"Not to mention the look on Dusks face. He was a little too happy with putting more charges on Spyro." Cyril said as he watched Dusk pass them with a horn to horn smile.

"Agreed, it makes me think he is up to something." Ignitus snorted.

"I guess then the only logical thing is to send someone to follow him and see what he is hiding." Volteer said.

"Agreed we should send our best for this mission since Dusk is very good at disappearing when he is need. I never did like that calculating swine." Cyril growled as they walked through the large castle door.

"Cyril summons Hunter to the temple and have him debriefed on his mission and when Alec is feeling better I want you to dispatch him and try to find Spyro. Volteer I need you to find a way to stop those crystals from leading the enemy to the city." Ignitus said.

"What about you Ignitus old boy?" Cyril asked.

"I will be in the guardian's chamber trying to find Spyro. If what Dusk says is true then the memory should show in the pool of visions." Ignitus replied.

"There is just one problem with your plan Ignitus." Terrador said as he walked up to the trio. "Alec is gone and Cynder as well. I fear that she may have run off to find Spyro by themselves."

"Oh no, do you know how long ago she left?" Volteer asked.

"I believe yesterday, she asked to get ready to meet the other suitors and I think that she used that time to get Alec and leave." Terrador replied.

"How do you know this?" Ignitus asked.

"Well because I when I met the suitors several hours later they said that Cynder had not shown up yet and one of the doctors reported that Alec had escaped from the hospital." Terrador replied.

"Oh dear," Ignitus said bowing his head. "Things are worse then we had thought, but why did you not report this to the council? Why are you telling us instead?"

"That my friend is because lately I fear I have been far too hasty in my decisions. I am sorry, I know you must hate me for what I have done to Spyro." Terrador replied.

"I believe it is Spyro you should be apologizing to not me. That is if he is still alive." Ignitus said.

"if it has only been a day then they may still be inside the labyrinth we can catch them if we hurry." Cyril said trying to lift the forlorn mood.

"I fear you are wrong Cyril, you see even in his weak condition Alec could have easily used his earth element to get them through the labyrinth within a few hours." Volteer said.

"So we should assume that Alec and Cynder are already outside by now and somewhere in the nearby valley. How soon could we get a team ready to search for them?" Ignitus asked.

"When we push back Flames army is about the time we will be able to." Terrador said with a weak chuckle.

"Ancestors help us all." Ignitus replied with a long sigh as a large army began forming at the edge of the city. A long battle was ahead of them and this time he feared fate would not be on their side.

(Somewhere in the Arcane Mountains)

"There that is the last of the meat." Spyro said as he finished putting the last of the smoked deer meat on a makeshift hook. He then walked to the mouth of the cave and rolled a large bolder in front to prevent wild animals from stealing his stash.

"He Spyro are you finished in there because I could not get within a mile of this place without smelling smoke." Sparx said as he hovered in front of Spyro.

"That should be the last of it." Spyro replied as he dusted off his paws.

"Hey guys it should be somewhere around here." A voice shouted causing Spyro and Sparx to immediately take evasive actions. Spyro felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest when he saw Cynder land in front of the smoke house.

"It looks like someone has been busy smoking meat." Alec commented as he landed next to Cynder followed by Ember.

"Do you think there is a chance that it could be Spyro?" Cynder asked hopefully.

"Maybe but we will not know until the person who made this comes back." Ember replied.

"Oh no its Cynder what are we going to do?" Spyro whispered.

"I don't know she is your mate." Sparx replied.

"You mean ex-wife remember she thinks I have been cheating on her." Spyro responded. "Come on we should head up back into the cave and close ourselves in until they pass."

"Yeah, I would hate to see what Cynder does to you for breaking her heart. Not to mention she is most likely being followed by the entire Dragon Wing army." Sparx said as Spyro took off and flew towards their cave making sure to fly as high as possible so that his shadow did not give him away. Spyro pulled the rock in front of the calve close and lit a fire making sure that the smoke was ventilating through the makeshift chimney.

"I think we lost them." Sparx said with a sigh.

"How did they find us and how did they get here so fast? It took us nearly two days to get out of the earth labyrinth." Spyro wondered out loud.

"Don't know and I really don't care let's just hope they get as far away from here as possible." Sparx said as he and Spyro settled down near the fire.

"Hmm a giant bolder in front of a cave I wonder what is behind here?" Spyro heard the taunting voice of Cynder shout.

"Oh no how did they find us I thought for sure we had lost them." Sparx said as he began zipping around the room in a mass panic. There was a sudden shockwave that nearly knock Spyro onto his side. Several seconds later another shockwave followed causing the bolder to split in half.

"I can see a fire inside." Ember shouted.

"Good one more shock wave ought to do it. Alec said.

"Wait before you do can I at least say something before Cynder tears me apart." Spyro asked as he approached the rock. "Listen I know you are still angry about what happened with Isis and I know no matter what I say it will never make it right. All I want to say is I'm sorry; I love you Cynder and I cannot live without you."

"And I'm sorry that I left you like that, you were calling for help and I ran away." Cynder replied and kissed Spyro on the lips.

"What about your father? He is not going to be as forgiving as you are?" Sparx asked.

"Whoever said I was going back to Dragon Wing?" Cynder asked.

"Well then if you are planning to stay then I think I am going to need more meat, a bigger cave, and a new door." Spyro replied as Alec finished blasting down the door that lead to his home.

"Well I think we can find something that will accommodate us all." Alec said with a large smile.

"We could even build it in the base of the mountain." Alec suggested. "All we have to do is us my earth element."

"Are you sure? I mean after what you did to the front gate are you sure you can manage something like this?" Spyro asked.

"Don't worry I'm fine Spyro." Alec said with a smile. By sundown that evening Spyro, Cynder, Alec, and Ember were inside their new home and sitting around the warm fire.

"You know it's kind of strange, does anyone else get the urge to just stay here forever. You know away from the war and just grow old?" Ember asked as she stared into the heart of the fire.

"Yeah it would be nice. We would not have to deal with the pressure of everyday life. We could just enjoy the simpler things that we miss in life due to being cooped up inside a castle all day long." Cynder replied.

"Though I can't help but….oh never mind it's kind of silly." Ember said shaking her head slightly.

"Oh come on what is it Ember?" Cynder giggled.

"I just wish that Polaris was here." Ember sighed.

"Polaris why would you want Polaris to be here unless, no way you are in love with him aren't you." Sparx laughed.

"You don't understand none of you would." Ember growled and turned her head away.

"Since when did you realize that you loved him?" Spyro asked curiously.

"Ever since we meet again on Phantom Island, I guess you could say that meeting Polaris again really changed my views about him." Ember replied as she looked back into the heart of the fire. "He was there for me even after everything that I had done. He was always caring more about my hatchlings and I more than himself."

"I understand how that feels, ever since I became a princess all everyone ever wanted from me was the throne or the money. I felt so alone without you darling, especially after you left." Cynder replied as she buried her head into Spyro's chest.

"You know if we ever go back to Dragon Wing maybe you and Polaris could try and go out." Spyro suggested.

"I would like that, truly I would. Especially if it gives my hatchlings the father they deserved." Ember replied with a large smile.

"Why did you not bring your hatchlings with you?" Cynder asked tilting her head slightly.

"That is because I sent them with the other hatchlings to a secure location that neither Flame nor anyone else could ever reach." Ember said with a large smile.

"You mean the Phantom Island, but I thought that only the guardians were allowed to go there?" Cynder said.

"No they are not on Phantom Island, they are in the same dimension as the good Malefor that trained us along with the females." Ember giggled.

"Well at least there is no way on earth to find them." Spyro chuckled. "Come on we should turn in and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day of work if we are going to survive the winter."

(Meanwhile back in Dragon Wing)

"Hold them back we cannot afford to lose this city." Terrador shouted as the sound of battle echoed throughout the city. It had only been an hour ago that Flame's army had managed to arrive with what remained of their massive forces. Even after days of picking off the enemies Flames army outnumbered them three to one and to make matters worse they had summoned several earth golems to ram through the crystallized gate.

"We cannot hold them for much longer." Cyril shouted as he stabbed a mole with his ice tail technique. Terrador roared and summoned an earth flail which he spun around in a circle sending the enemies flying through the air.

"You are doomed." A fire dragon shouted as he tackled Cyril and pinned him to the ground. Terrador swung his tail and knocked the dragon off and with a quick slice to the neck Cyril silenced the fire dragon.

"I hate to say it but he may be right. If this goes on any longer…." Cyril started only to be silenced by a fellow ice dragon.

"NO CYRIL!" Terrador shouted as he pushed the ice dragon off and crushed his windpipe. Terrador quickly rushed over to Cyril but by the blank look in the ice guardian's eyes it was apparent that he had already passed on. "Retreat everyone retreat get out of here."

"Oh no you don't traitor." Another fire dragon shouted as he pinned Terrador to the ground. However the earth king would not be denied. With a mighty push he forced the fire dragon off him and crushed his skull. The sound of cheering filled the air as several more dragons pinned the once great king to the ground and high above Dragon Wing a banner with the Flames insignia flew high.

"Now only one more dragon to take care of and the war will be won." The leader of the army said as he approached. The leader was a tall muscular fire dragon with red scales, white horns, blue wing membranes, and a white streak for an underbelly.

"Do not think I will beg for mercy from the likes of you." Terrador growled angrily.

"Oh no your majesty I expect you to die like the villainous dog you are." The fire dragon shouted as he raised his paw for the killing blow. "Oh and here is a little secret you can take to your grave. You know that little incident with your daughters mate cheating with Isis. Well it was a lie that Master Aurora and your supposed trustworthy council made in order to turn your entire city into chaos."

_You poor misguided fool, _Terrador thought as he opened his eyes again and watched the fire dragons paw come in for the killing blow. Everything seemed to move in slow motion but as it approached Terrador's neck one last thought crossed the earth dragons mind. _Spyro if you are out there I am sorry. May the ancestors watch over you and my daughter Cynder. _

__

"Daddy," Cynder shouted causing Spyro to nearly jump out of his skin.

"What is it Cynder?" Ember moaned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Oh Spyro it's awful." Cynder sobbed as she buried her head into Spyro's chest.

"What's wrong darling?" Spyro asked nuzzling Cynder's neck gently.

"Daddy and everyone in Dragon Wing is dead." Cynder wailed.

"What are you sure?" Alec demanded.

"Yes, I am afraid that what she says is true." A voice said causing everyone to nearly jump out of their skins. A bluish grey dragon with a large blue crystal around his neck and a tattered cloak stood before them with a mournful look on his face.

"Oh no it's the chronicler that can only mean bad news." Sparx groaned.

"Indeed, I am afraid that I carry very grim news your majesties. King Terrador has joined the ancestors above. He and all the citizens of Dragon Wing were massacred by Flame's army and now the last of the resistance has fallen." The Chronicler said bowing his head slightly.

Cynder wailed and began crying on Spyro's shoulder as well as Ember who took to Alec's shoulder. Spyro bowed his head fighting back the tear that threatened to over take him as the images of his friends and loved ones flashed before his eyes. The last one to appear was his father with his kind hearted smile and friendly eyes. Eyes that would never again, gaze upon his only son.

"Ancestors help us all." Alec muttered.

"Hope is not all lost young ones for I have brought a trio of dragons who can help you on your quest to defeat Flame." The Chronicler said and stepped aside

"No way it cant be." Cynder whispered.

"It is," Spyro said, "it's…."

**Now to leave you all on the edge of your seats like the wicked guy I am. That is the end of Chapter 7 and by far it is the longest and saddest chapter I have ever written. Sorry to all you Terrador and Cyil fans, but who are the trio of dragons that have arrived at the cave. Find out next chapter and remember to read and review. **


	8. Circles within circles

The Legend of Spyro: Storm of Destiny Chapter 8

"Polaris, Cryo you're alive." Cynder shouted as she rushed forward and hugged the two dragons.

"Unfortunately yes" Polaris huffed.

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Cynder laughed.

"You father is dead and it is my entire fault." Polaris said as he pulled out a pair of crowns from a satchel he was carrying.

"He's right it's our fault we should have stayed with them." Cryo added in a defeated tone.

"What happened?" Ember asked curiously.

(Flashback)

"Come on Cryo we have to hurry." Polaris said as he pulled of his bandages and ran out of the hospital with Cryo close behind him.

"Wait you just got your memories back master Polaris you must not be hasty." A mole doctor said as he waddled/ran after the two dragons. "If you move to quickly you may end up reopening your wounds."

"If we stay then the king will die." Polaris countered angrily looking back at the mole.

"That is the last thing you are going to do." A voice said as a mass net of thick vines shout out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the two dragons. Polaris felt his powers being drained as a large dark green dragon walked towards him.  
>"King Terrador?" Polaris huffed as a large smile crossed the old earth dragon's face.<p>

"Ah so you have captured them your majesty." Ignitus said with a smile.

"Oh no, what are you doing here your master Ignitus?" Polaris whispered.

"Oh do not act like you are surprised. Did you really think that we would let you die in this battle?" Cyril snorted as he and Volteer joined the group. "Like it or not young dragon you are out matched and outnumbered. Our time is over and we willingly accept it, yours however is just beginning."

"I think what Cyril is trying to say is this battle is stacked against you. You cannot hope to win even with the powers of four fully realized guardians. That is why I urge you to do one last favor for me. You and Cyro must leave this city and hide. Ride out this storm and live to fight another day." Terrador said.

"No my place is here," Polaris said firmly as he struggled to get out of the vine net with no avail.

"I admire your courage young dragon, but that was not a request it was an order." Terrador said with a small chuckle. "Chronicler are you here?"

"Of course, your majesty it would be my pleasure." A voice said as a large blue-grey dragon dressed in tattered rags, a book carrier, and a large crystal came into view and bowed. "I take it you want me to bring these dragons to their comrades?"

"Please," Terrador said with a nod then walked over to Polaris and placed a brown satchel bag around his side. "Take these with you as well, inside are the crowns of the king and queen. Tell Spyro and my daughter Cynder that they are now the king and queen of Warfang."

"What about the other people?" Polaris asked as he desperately tried to break free from his prison.

"Do not worry young dragon. Those who did not wish to stay have been evacuated while those who chose to stay are being armed and readying themselves for battle. They know their end is coming and many have said that they would gladly die if it gives the others a chance to escape." Terrador said.

"Well to bad I am staying as well. With my last breath I do spit at thee." Polaris quoted then shot a fireball incinerating several of the vines.

"Then I have no choice. You have always been like a son to me and I a father figure to you. So forgive me for doing this my son." Volteer said as a single tear ran down his cheek. Polaris opened his mouth to ask what his uncle meant but before he could get the words out Volteer vanished. Polaris blinked wildly for several seconds then a searing pain ran through Polaris's body.

"Et tu Brute? Polaris managed to mutter as he collapsed to the ground and everything went dark.

(End of Flashback)

"So daddy is dead," Cynder sobbed as she buried her head into Spyro's chest.

"So what the Chronicler said is true. Dad and the rest of the guardians are dead leaving their titles and the rest of the war to us. Spyro said solemnly.

"I have only one question though, what does the phrase 'et tu brute' mean?" Ember asked.

"It literally translates to 'and you Brutus' a fitting reference from Caesar." Alec answered.

"Basically Polaris and I felt betrayed so as Alec has explained that the phrase was fitting. We never would have guessed the guardians would do something like this to us. I just wish we could go back and try to save them. " Cryo said.

"No young dragon. You would have been killed had you stayed in Dragon Wing that much is certain. It is why they sent you away from that condemned city. To ride out this storm and live to fight another day." The Chronicler said.

"He is right," Cynder sniffed. "If daddy wanted us to try and ride out the storm then we will respect his last wishes. We will ride out the storm and live to fight another day. We can stay here in the Arcane Mountains and use them as cover. Then we wait for the opportune moments to strike Flame when he is at his most venerable."

"Considering the circumstances that is all we can basically do." Alec added.

"It will take some time, but your waiting will pay off. Remember you are the new guardians of the elements. It is your duty to protect the dragon race from evils such as Flames. For now though you should wait and get comfortable." The Chronicler said with a nod of his head. "Now if you would excuse me I must return to my duties."

With that the Chronicler disappeared leaving the four dragons alone. Polaris continued to stare at the ground angrily while Cryo just shifted slightly in place. Spyro continued to comfort Cynder for a while as she mourned the passing of her father. He could not blame Cynder, after all saying goodbye to his own father felt as though he was ripping off one of his own limbs.

"I guess there is no choice now, for what they have done Flame and Angel must die." Cryo said darkly.

"No I won't let you do it." Polaris growled angrily taking a defensive position as though he was expecting an attack.

"He's right Polaris; I understand you wanted to be merciful to Flame because he is your brother and you still love Angel. However we cannot overlook his crimes anymore. Face it the only way to bring about peace is to kill Flame. As for Angel you loved her but she does not love you get over it. She made her choice and now she must face the consequences." Alec shouted angrily his eyes turning extremely bloodshot.

"Alec is right." Ember said her paws now trembling with rage. "You are living a fantasy Polaris, you can't save Flame. Your parent's maybe but not Flame nor Angel both of them are lost forever to the darkness."

"But how can I do it, how can I face the world after I have killed my own brother?" Polaris demanded angrily.

"Whoever said that we were going to let you kill him?" Alec asked with an almost soft look. "I was going to suggest that I kill Flame so that you could be spared the misery of having your brother's blood on your paws."

"What of Angel though should we kill her too?" Ember asked.

"Yes, Angel tried to kill my beloved and I as well as brought the ruin of our city so like Flame we have no choice but to sentence her to death." Cynder said in the strongest voice she could muster.

"I agree, we cannot overlook their crimes if we want peace to be restored to Avalar." Cyro said as he walked to the middle of the room and made a gesture that looked as though he were carving someone's heart out and enjoying it.

"So it comes to this," Polaris muttered as he watched the sun set beyond the horizon. "The twilight has passed on and we now stand on the brink of the night never knowing when the dawn will come. Or if it will even come at all."

"Even in the darkest of times, there is always hope. But sometimes fear clouds our vision. Sometimes our strength gives out. And yet sometimes, when all seems lost, a light shines through the darkness, and we are reminded that even the smallest amount of courage can turn the tides of war." Spyro quoted as he too watched the sun as it gave off one colorful and final display.

"Did you make that up?" Cryo asked curiously.

"No I heard it from another dragon." Spyro chuckled in response.

"Really who was this dragon?" Ember asked.

"His father Ignitus, it is one of the many saying he gave that always gave everyone hope." Cynder said with a sniffle. "And who knows maybe he is right, maybe the smallest amount of courage can truly turn the tides of war."

"It will," Alec said walking over to Cynder and putting a paw on her shoulder. "We may be riding out this storm but it does not mean that we have lost our hope or courage. Flames army will fall whether by the paws of the elemental tribe or the ghost army. Either way though he and his army will fall."

"How long will that be?" Ember asked in wonder.

"We can never know, but when the time comes to move I know we will all feel it. After all, the guardians are the most in tuned with nature." Spyro said.

"So I guess then the only thing to do for now is getting ready for the winter. I can feel that it is going to be a long and harsh one this year." Cryo said.

"In the morning though, for now we should rest much has happened and we all need a little time to let it digest fully." Spyro replied and curled into a ball. Cynder let out a small purr and curled up beside Spyro.

"I guess that this was kind of obvious," Polaris chuckled as he lay down on the floor and curled into a ball.

"Well here is something that even you would not expect." Ember giggled as she sat down next to Polaris and snuggled close to the lightning dragon. Polaris blushed slightly and placed his wing around Embers body.

(Meanwhile in Warfang)

Aurora and Isis walked casually up to the one proud gates of Warfang where the guards now slept without a care who or what came through. Aurora snorted angrily contemplating the idea of killing them both, but thought against it. After all she had a meeting with an agent of hers. The two dragonesses walked through the city streets which were now dingy and showed signs of war all around.

"What a dump, you would think that Flame would try and at least make it look a little better even if they are at war." Isis sniffed as she passed a nearby blacksmith shop that smelled strongly of ash and metal.

"He does not care, the spoiled brat only thinks of himself and his love Angel no one else." Aurora said with a light laugh. "It is also thanks to that fact that our job of toppling Warfang will be a piece of cake compared to Dragon Wing."

"Ah there you are Aurora," a male fire dragon said as he greeted the two dragons and ushered them into the alleyway. "I take it that it was your doing that brought about Dragon Wings fall?"

"Indeed Inferno, so tell me how fares that little bratty son of yours?" Aurora asked.

"He does not suspect a thing." Inferno said confidently puffing his chest out. "our generals are meeting today to discuss how best to topple my supposedly invincible son."

"I take it that he is not then?" Isis asked.

"Indeed he is far from invincible like master Malefor that is the one thing the master kept to himself and with good reason. As I was saying no Flame is not invincible he is more or less a parasite feeding off others instead of being able to self sustain."

"What do you mean?" Isis asked.

"Well you see in order for Flame to retain his eternal life he must sire an heir and then take their body or else he will die as any other dragon would." Inferno explained.

"It also serves as a perfect opportunity to kill Flame because while he is in the body of his son Flame will not only be small and weak, but he will have no access to his powers." Aurora said with a sickening smile as she pictured the flailing form of a baby Flame. "So tell me why are the generals meeting today?"

"Follow me," Inferno said as he walked past the two dragons and down the alleyway. Aurora and Isis followed Inferno for several blocks staying as close as they could to him in order to avoid suspicion. Finally Inferno lead them to the front of a large building with crumbled and dirty pillars, dragon statues that had either been worn by age or defile by a group of vandals, a large garden that looked as though it had not been trimmed in years, and a large wooden sign on the front of the building that read _Dragon's Paradise_.

"What is this place?" Isis sniffed indignity.

"This was once the great dragon temple of Warfang, the where young dragons came to learn how to control their powers. Now a day's however is serves as a bar and brothel where the scum of Warfang come to drink and have a good time." Inferno grunted as he opened the door.

The smell of stale tobacco and alcohol immediately burned the two dragoness's nostrils as they entered into former temple. All around moles, cheetahs, dragons, and other races gathered together. Some flirted with those of their own species while others smoke and drank to their hearts content. Some even started fighting and showing off their strength to try and impress the females which made Aurora gag silently. The females watched in interest in return giggling and flirting with the males that caught their fancy trying to get them to follow to the upstairs levels. Inferno walked to the middle of the large entranceway where a large desk piled high with papers and other miscellaneous items. A small band also played though they mostly remained behind a large steel fence more for their protection than anyone else's.

"Ah Master Inferno welcome to Dragons Paradise, how may I be of assistance?" The cheetah asked as he looked up and saw Inferno.

"Are the vipers in the nest?" Inferno asked.

"Indeed sir, they have been here for only a little while follow me please." The cheetah said then motioned for the trio to follow. He led them down the main hall to a giant door that seemed to be the only one that had not been ruined. "This was once the guardian's chamber before your son took over. I cannot believe it has been so long since they were in this room. I had even hoped that they would die in this room too."

"As did I but at least it is serving us well in our time of need." Inferno replied as he opened the door. Inside no less than three other dragons were sitting at a table.

One dragon was red with demon like wings, bull horns, golden underbelly and flame shaped spikes. The second dragon was dark blue with a long scythe on the end of his tail that looked like it was made of ice. His underbelly was a lighter shade of blue and his head sported eight horns which amazed Aurora. The last dragon was golden yellow with two jagged horns and cloud like spikes running down his back leading to two horns coming out of the back of the yellow dragon's tail.

"Ah Inferno welcome, we were wondering if you were going to join us." The yellow dragon said offering Inferno a seat." Ah and Master Aurora and her apprentice Isis how wonderful to see you again. Master Malefor was quite pleased with your work with Dragon Wing."

"I'm flattered but that is not the reason why we are here gentle dragons. Now the master wishes to know if we will be able to move our plans ahead on schedule."" Aurora said as she took a seat next to Inferno.

"We will, in fact just recently we have managed to gain control over Captain Dusk of the black ops division here in Warfang." The yellow dragon said.

"Not much of a catch, but I must admit it is a good start." Aurora said more to herself then to the dragons around her.

"I will have you know that it took me several months to capture that dragon." The blue dragon shouted indignantly.

"Time you could have been using to get someone of higher rank or at least knew more about Flame's security." Inferno sniffed angrily.

"Don't you dare laugh at me you pompous fire dragon." The blue dragon said as the air around them began to grow so frigid that they could actually see their breath.

"And do not get so puffed up about your little accomplishment Glacier." Inferno said sending a large puff of smoke from his nostrils for effect.

"Silence both of you." Aurora growled slamming her tail against the floor. "It is bad enough that we have to put up with an ungrateful little bastard like Flame, don't make it worse by fighting amongst ourselves."

"Yes master," Both dragon said bowing their heads slightly.

"Good now let us get down to business. As we all know in a few months time Flame will be welcoming his children into the world to be used for his new body. However we do not know the exact date of when he will do it. Our objective for now is to obtain that date and take control of as much of the government as possible while Flame is still ignorant of us."

"Why not send Inferno to do it now while Flame still thinks he has his father under control that would give the purple dragon a good shock." the gold dragon laughed.

"He cannot, Inferno is a very important spy for us and we need him for information on Flame's activities. Besides master Malefor has foreseen that Flame does not trust Inferno as he once did. Lately Inferno has been reporting that he is being followed and I fear that Flame may already know too much about our plans." Aurora growled angrily slamming her paw on the table.

"Is this true Inferno?" The red dragon asked.

"Indeed Magma, my son has been sending dragons to follow me for almost three years now and I fear they may have heard something that might give us away. I think for now I should stop attending the meetings until Flame gives up on me and removes his little spies." Inferno said with a nod.

"I agree," The red dragon Magma said with a nod of his own. "You should wait at least a month or two at best and then send a message if possible telling us whether or not you are still being followed."

"I will but for now I must stay at Flame's castle." Inferno replied.

"You shall be missed, but while you are away try and gather as much information as you can about Flame and his plans as you can dear. After all keeping someone close is a double edged sword. One that I am sure we can use to our advantage." Aurora said.

"What of Master Malefor? Will he not be displeased that Inferno will not be with us in this critical time of planning?" asked the blue dragon Glacier.

"No I have a feeling that Master Malefor would prefer that Inferno stay hidden given the circumstances. We are too far along now to fail. Our objective must be reached in order for the Dark Army to rise and bring order to this chaotic world." Aurora said earning a shout of all hail Malefor from her fellow dragons. "Yes all hail Master Malefor. For soon it will be his time to rule this pathetic world as the god he was always meant to be. All hail Malefor the Eternal."

"All hail Malefor." The dragons cried happily.

(Flames P.O.V)

"Your majesty," A mole said with a deep bow as he entered into the throne room. "as you have commanded I have followed your father and you were right. he and several others are plotting to kill you while you perform the ritual sire."

"I knew it." Angel spit angrily "it was only a matter of time before they would turn against us and now here is the proof of what I have been saying."

"Indeed, now find the ones conspiring with my father and follow them as well. We must know who else is with them and how large their numbers are." Flame replied with a scowl. Fang bowed and left without another word.

"I cannot believe that a father would really go so far as to assassinate his own son like this. How much lower could you go?" Angel asked as she clapped her paws twice summoning two guards with food.

"Indeed my darling, an underpawed tactic like that is more of something my brother Polaris would do. Thank the ancestors he is gone along with his other wicked friends." Flame said as he picked up and devoured a piece of beef.

"They were a true group of savage beasts my love and….WHAT IS THIS?" Angel screeched angrily as she spat a lone seed into her paw.

"A seed my queen?" One of the two servers replied nervously.

"I knew it you were trying to kill me and my beloved hatchlings. Guards take them both away and have her executed." Angel roared angrily. Several guards immediately rushed in and grabbed the two servers dragging them down to the dungeon to be executed.

"Ah my beautiful mate you look even more ravishing when you are angry you know that?" Flame chuckled.

"You flatter me my lord." Angel replied with a giggle and rubbing her belly gently. "Oh how I cannot wait for our vessels to come. They do not understand how privileged they truly are to serve as the next bodies for their mother and father."

"As it should be my darling," Flame laughed.

"Well how about we have a little fun what do you say my lord. After all it will still be a while until our young ones arrive and no one said that we could not have any fun before then." Angel said rubbing herself against Flame seductively.

"Let it be done my loving mate." Flame answered adoringly while he followed Angel out of the large throne room and up the stairs to their private chambers. It was not long until they were both in bed purring and moaning with pleasure while they gave into their love. All through the castle one could hear them making love, but the two dragons did not mind at all. All they cared about was enjoying the evening of passion.

**Well here is the end of Chapter 8 sorry it took so long but I have been dealing with school and it is leaving me with little time to write. Anyway please remember to read and review, until next time Polaris out. **


End file.
